


静止的砂时计

by pjbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: 上远野浩平“夜巡者三部曲”为基础的科幻AU。有轻微水仙情节。





	1. Chapter 1

01

标准历295年。

城北一高的球场上，一场校际练习赛正在举行。由于比赛双方的棒球部今年都有才能出众的新入部员，观众比起一般练习赛多了不少。

佐助站上了投手丘。没有一丝风，炽烈的阳光把地面晒得滚烫，远处的看台像被火焰灼烧般跳动着扭曲起来。 

封住这半局，就能达成有效比赛局数，提前结束比赛。佐助专注地看向捕手，耳旁的助威声渐渐消失。

鼬给出了球路和球种的指示，动作依旧简洁优雅，完全看不出任何疲惫。

佐助点点头，抹去下颌的汗水，开始做投球准备。

“哐——” 

不算清脆的声音从球棒上传来，白球高高地飞向本垒上空。 

是捕手高飞球。 

为了接球，鼬站起来，摘下头上的护具，望向天空。和他一样，大部分人的注意力都被白球捕获。 

不过，也有例外。佐助留意到了看台上的骚动和尖叫声。他清楚那些少年少女为何如此激动——捕手又露脸了。 

尽管是炎炎夏日，护具下更加闷热，但或许是因为神态从容的关系，鼬看起来竟有一种清爽感。他仰起头，白皙的脖颈显得更加修长，上面流淌着晶莹的汗水，换作旁人，佐助恐怕早就移开了目光。然而，就算鼬的鬓发已经湿漉漉地贴在脸上，佐助只觉得一派清凉，仿佛眼前是一块刚从暗室里取出的玉，遇热凝结了水珠。 

比赛结束后，和鼬一起去吃冰好了。佐助开始遐想接下来的计划。 

然而，球迟迟没有落下。 

空气忽然凉快起来，看台上一片死寂。佐助疑惑地沿着大家的视线转过身，看到了天空中的那些庞然大物。

球场整个被笼罩在了阴影中，黑色的椭球体悬停在高空，金属外壳的边缘泛着冷光。这个场景，简直像电影里外星人驾驶着飞船入侵一样，佐助想。 

他回头寻找鼬，但本垒上捕手已经不在了。佐助巡视着球场，越过或茫然或惊恐的一张张面孔，到处都没有熟悉的那个身影。 

怎么回事？比起天空中的谜之物体，这更让佐助慌张。 

有人从身后拍了一下他的肩膀。佐助回头，看到了鼬。

——不，佐助退了一步。对面的这个人，无论是冷淡的表情，还是过于彬彬有礼显得十分疏离的动作，都很陌生。 

长相酷似鼬的青年一身休闲打扮，混在来应援的普通高中生里也不违和，可他的气质实在太特别，没有任何攻击性，这反而让佐助本能地感到紧张。 

青年冲他点了点头。“佐助君，诗蔻迪号遭遇敌袭，穆尔塔图里已经做好了出击准备。”

“该醒了。”青年说。下一瞬间，佐助感到自己的意识像是被拔下插头的电视机一般中断了。 

>>> 

眼前是浩瀚的虚空。三百六十度全方位的黑暗包围了他。数颗暗淡的光点出现在远处，显得毫不起眼。虽然佐助很清楚，那些光点每一个都是体积数十倍于太阳的恒星。

“检测到四架敌方机体。预计五秒后交战。” 

“警告，敌方粒子束武器正在充能，请准备回避。” 

“警告，侦测到电子干扰，将自动展开防壁。” 

领航装置的电子音不断在耳边响起。 

驾驶舱里，佐助开始与穆尔塔图里同步。从指尖到脚趾，全身没有一个能动的地方不连接着什么，从第三方看来，机师已经和驾驶舱融为一体。这架机体的操纵难度就是这种程度。 

“装载涡流炮弹。”他给出指示，同时操纵着机体作出诱敌动作。 

“敌方机体已锁定，是否以百分之百能量发射？” 

佐助微微摇头：“不，击退即可，我不想出现伤亡。” 

他轻松地回避着攻击。一阵闪光之后，显示屏里的目标只剩下两个。佐助将机体速度提升到百分之三十，冲向其中一台机体。 

庞大的武装臂展开，粒子刀切过对方，像餐刀切开黄油。 

“一点钟方向检测到热源，两秒后接触。” 

“不必管它。”佐助已经抵达了最后一架机体的视野盲区，G型激光射穿了对方的驱动装置。

“敌方反应已全部消失。警报解除。穆尔塔图里第六十八次任务结束。本机损伤率百分之二。”

佐助轻轻叹了一口气。又是一场毫无悬念的战斗。联邦军的机体落后了大约两代，在他面前没有胜算。不过，以后还是会源源不断地攻来吧，议会是不会善罢甘休的。

尤其是对叛徒。 

佐助从驾驶舱里向外望，四周悬浮着破损的部件，还有一些飘向太空深处，很快便消失在视野里。

这个寒冷，寂静又荒凉的地方，简直像是“孤独”这个词的化身一般。宇宙实在是太过广袤了，如果太阳是一个点的话，那么光是银河系就等于一个大洲。面对这种超出人类想象力的存在，没有比沉默以对更合适的态度。 

日复一日地待在这种地方，普通人是无法承受的吧。 

他想，如果没有精神安定装置，人类应该不可能像现在这样，遍布几十个星系。 

所谓精神安定装置，是与冷冻睡眠一起诞生的殖民时代技术。冬眠技术研究初期，曾出现过一个非常严重的问题：虽然进入冬眠的人生理指标非常稳定，但他们却几乎都会在几个月后突然死去。

后来有人提出，问题可能是出在人类的精神上。在冬眠状态下，一切生理活动都降到最低程度，大脑因此长期处在认为个体已经死亡的错觉中，最后可能决定对此予以接受。结果，精神上认可了这一结果的人类，在现实中也会真的死去。 

为了星际殖民，联邦投入了大量人力物力对此进行研究，最终有人找到了解决方法，即精神安全装置。 

那是一种让冷冻睡眠的人以为自己仍在正常地活着的装置。具体来说，就是让他们通过共鸣器接入虚拟空间，做逼真的梦。如果打比方的话，就像是开放度极高的网络游戏。虚拟空间里有冬眠者，也会有人工智能扮演的角色。

一个冷淡的声音打断了佐助的思绪。 

“佐助君，战斗有什么问题吗？诗蔻迪号已经做好准备，可以回收穆尔塔图里了。” 

佐助沉默片刻后开口：“我知道了，朱雀。这就回去。” 

猎户座旋臂内的某个偏僻星域内，黑色的人形决战兵器在自动导航下飞向它的飞船，驾驶舱内的机师再次回到了冬眠状态。 

>>> 

球场被明朗的日光所照耀，不明飞行物已然消失。

这个地方像是时间停止了一样，所有物体都处在静止的状态下。抛向垃圾桶的瓶子留在空中，旗帜保持着固定的形状，连影子也不再发生变化。

例外的只有佐助和站在他身边的青年。 

“朱雀，调整还没结束吗？”佐助问。 

他已经想起来了，青年是这个世界的管理者、综合人工智能朱雀。之所以拥有和鼬相同的外形，是因为鼬在开发初期把自己的各项身体数据和人格模型赋予了他。

“还要等一会儿。AI们关于UFO的记忆都必须消除。这类操作程序繁琐，不容出错。”朱雀回答道。

佐助点点头。“这次我睡了多久？” 

“三个月。” 

“哥哥还在世界尽头吧？” 

“嗯。我想你会想要见他，就没将他立刻传送回来。不过，注意时间限制。”

“谢谢你，朱雀。送我过去吧。” 

“是。”

>>> 

矗立在佐助面前的是一座白色的高塔，造型典雅，周身刻着精美的雕像，无论谁看了都会赞叹。塔坐落在一道悬崖旁。大海从这道看不到尽头的断壁下坠，流向深渊。

世界尽头是这架机体的冬眠系统里特有的设置。由于使用了特殊的共鸣器，在现实世界里发生的事会以某种方式映射到梦境中，机体若是在战斗中受损，连接到其中的人也可能受伤。为了保护冬眠者，系统划出了一块受到严密保护的区域，一旦发生战斗便会将冬眠者的意识传送到此处。

然而，这样做并非没有风险。冬眠者在该区域停留时，也就离开了正常的梦境，如果离线太长时间，梦境重新载入后便可能发生不良后果。因此，负责管理的人工智能通常会限定停留时间。

此刻，海与天皆是一片蔚蓝。 

佐助进入塔内，踏上旋转楼梯。 

不久之前恢复的记忆仍在冲击他的精神。 

他不是什么天才投手。他是地球联邦史上研究出的最强单兵作战武器“夜行者”的机师。

标准历270年，联邦提出了新的宇宙探索计划。为了应对可能出现的未知敌人，军方决定设计一种前所未有的人形兵器，它身上将聚集联邦军事工业的最尖端技术，拥有远远凌驾于所有武器的综合决战实力。 

承接建造夜行者任务的，是宇智波家经营的企业“南贺川”。 

按照设计，夜行者的机师与机体之间搭建有神经链接，为此机师需要经过一系列手术改造以植入接口，而且机体的操作极其复杂，要求漫长的训练时间。最终，机体配合机师的成长不断改良，达成性能的最大化。 

宇智波佐助在九岁时被选中成为零号机“穆尔塔图里”的预备机师，进入南河三星系的一号基地中开始封闭训练。此后，他再没有离开过基地，直到厄庇墨透斯事件发生，那一年，他十六岁，即将要去执行零号机的首次任务。

都已经好像是遥远过去的事了，佐助想。

接近顶层时，一阵乐音隐约飘来，和声悠扬悦耳。 

“ The ride is just for you Train that goes to nowhere ”

楼梯尽头，厚重的木门半掩着，站在门口，能嗅到微弱的檀香味。 

他侧身走了进去。 

那是一个大且空旷的房间，光线有些晦暗。木质地板擦得很干净，正对着门的墙上挂着几幅油画，穹顶垂落一盏秀丽的水晶吊灯。除此之外，家具很少。

左手边是一张收拾得很整齐的床，旁边有个造型古旧的柜子，上面放着一台唱片机，音乐正是从那里传出的。一张矮桌放在房间中央，下面铺着地毯。紧挨着地毯边是张沙发。

房间的右侧是一整面巨大的落地窗。鼬正站在它前面，仰起头看着什么。 

以朝向来说，外面应当是广阔的海与弥漫的云雾。然而，此刻那里显示的风景却并非如此。

黑色的背景前，橘红色的天体间歇性地闪着蓝光，表面的紫色条状纹路因为天体的旋转显现出细微的变化。不断变换的光映在鼬的丝质长袍上，远远看去，他仿佛融入了那片奇诡的色彩，置身于某种虚幻中。

鼬静静立在落地窗前，白瓷般的脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，佐助看着他挺拔的侧影，觉得眼前好像一幅十九世纪的古典画。

佐助没有出声，仿佛惊扰是一种错误。

“佐助。你来了。” 

鼬突然开口，目光依旧停留在天体的影像上。

“朱雀说我们正在经过开普勒k-617。它在几百年前曾经是颗流浪行星，不知为何脱离了原本恒星的轨道。”

说到这里，鼬忽然轻轻地笑了一下。“说起来，planet在希腊语中的含义原本就是流浪者呢。现在它被这个太阳的引力捕获，表面的雷暴已经持续了两个月，暂时不会停止。”

佐助听着鼬的叙述，仿佛时间又回到了鼬给他讲睡前故事的小时候。但鼬这次所说的内容却让他觉得有些沉重。 

“哥哥，我渴了。”他说。 

鼬转过身，随手整理了一下披散的长发，刚才萦绕在他周身的疏离感瞬间消失。

“战斗辛苦了，想喝点什么？”

“红茶吧。”佐助回答。他走向一旁的矮桌，盘腿坐下。 

房间角落里的唱片机仍在播放着那首歌。吉他演奏着摇摆的节奏，成熟的男性声音呢喃着歌词：

“Some folk can't get off Mystery fates for you”

鼬的茶向来泡得很好，佐助啜饮了几口茶，在香气中放松下来。透过袅袅烟雾看向鼬，对方捧着瓷杯的姿势一丝不苟。一个念头忽然迸入他的心头，不知鼬的指尖是否染上了茶香？

他坐在鼬面前，心里开始生出各种绮念。 

“在想什么？”

听到鼬说话，佐助才发觉手里的茶不知何时已经凉透了。

看到他一副慌乱的样子，鼬笑笑，从他手中接过瓷杯站起身。

“要是感到压力的话，尽快找到源头比较好。”鼬忽然止住脚步，回头看向佐助。“难道说，你不喜欢地球的那个时代？” 

“不是的。”他抬头与鼬对视。“不过，无论如何，比不上这里。”

“其实，我正在考虑给朱雀新的指令，在没有战斗时也能定期开放世界尽头。不过，不能不考虑风险......”

敲门声打断了鼬的话。朱雀清冷的声音在门口出现：“鼬先生，佐助君，时限快到了。”

闻言，鼬俯身凑到佐助耳边。

“那么，球场上见，搭档。”

>>>

佐助回到投手丘时，朱雀正在哼唱一个他有些耳熟却想不起来的旋律。

“下次敌袭预测是什么时候？” 佐助问。

朱雀恢复了严肃的神色。“一年后。联邦的军力在持续衰退。”

“和哥哥的推测一样啊。朱雀，带我入梦吧。”

“收到7329号指令。精神安定装置运行正常，梦境加载完成，记忆替换开始，倒数三秒......”

——白球落入了捕手的手套中，这下对方就三出局了。球场里爆发一阵欢呼声，队员们跑向鼬，和他击掌庆祝。

比赛结束的哨声响彻夏日的天空。投手丘上，佐助摘下帽子，忽然感到一阵莫名的怅然若失。


	2. Chapter 2

02

标准历284年。

“叩叩。”书房外传来敲门声。

“是鼬吗，进来。”宇智波富岳坐在桌前，叼起烟斗。

身材单薄的少年推开门，烟雾缭绕的昏暗书房因此亮了几分。进了书房，他回身反锁门，向富岳走去。少年一举一动带着沉着冷静的气质，初见的人往往为此所吸引，倒忽略了他那张出众的脸。实际上他继承了母亲的容貌，而后者年轻时是全城闻名的美人。

“父亲大人。”鼬在桌前站定，微微低垂着头。

“见过你母亲了吗？”

少年轻轻点头。“母亲大人现在应该已经睡下了。”

“嗯。今晚叫你过来，是有重要的事交代。接下来我们聊的事，务必要保密。明白吗？”

鼬抬起头，月光从窗外映入，正好照亮了他的侧脸。高挺秀气的鼻梁在脸上投下一小片阴影，墨色的虹彩在月光下像是最上等的黑曜石。

“明白。”

“南贺川接下了联邦的夜行者订单，这你应该知道了。你对夜行者计划怎么看？”

鼬即答：“现在联邦内失业率连年攀升，很多殖民地对当地政策亦颇有微词，议会提出宇宙探索计划，当然有刺激经济的作用，但更像是为了转移民众的注意力。”

富岳吐出一口烟，室内的空气似乎变得更加浑浊。“你的分析没错，但不够完全。议会对那个项目其实是认真的，只不过，理由并不是它公开提出的那些。”

“夜行者......”鼬顿了一下，“果然是为了对付殖民地而开发的？”

富岳拿着烟斗的手在半空中停住。“没错。原来你已经想到了这一层。近些年殖民地出现了很多不同的声音，议会认为是危险的信号。”

“可是，对人类动用夜行者这样的武器，是违反星际法的重罪，就算他们有自信逃脱制裁，就一点也不在乎舆论吗？”鼬的声音沉了下来。

“在绝对的强权面前舆论又算得了什么。”富岳摇头。“何况，军方的预测是，夜行者不会被投入实际作战，只会被当作一种威慑。”

“那您相信吗？父亲大人，您曾经说过，不要低估人类的权力欲，也不要高估人类的道德底线。”

“是的，我说过。”富岳放下烟斗。

“那么，您有什么计划？”

“哦？为什么这么问，我除了认真完成地联的订单，还能有什么计划？”

鼬从容回答：“我知道，南贺川不可能拒绝军方，可您也不会任人利用。”

富岳终于露出了这个晚上的第一个笑容。“你有这样的领悟，很好。”

他转而面色凝重地说：“此事牵涉甚广，变数也多，提前制定详尽的计划不合适，必须随机应变。现在我们能做的，首先是确保不被踢出棋局。”

言下之意已经十分清楚，棋子是必要的。

鼬开口道：“我需要做什么？”

富岳站起身，绕过桌子走到鼬面前。

“我们最大的优势是技术，军方一定会设法控制甚至据为己有，必须做好应对。这次去天苑四，希望你不只是利用好那里的科技中心地位，在别的事情上也要用心。南贺川的未来，系于你身。别让它背上千古骂名。”

富岳把手搭在鼬的肩上。

“回来之后，你要进入核心技术部门，这是影响夜行者计划的最大机会。”

鼬抬起头，神色依旧冷淡。幽蓝夜色笼罩的房间里，那张白皙的脸如同一块玄冰。

“我明白了。”

富岳点点头，踱了几步立在窗前，背对着鼬挥一下手。“去和佐助道别吧。这一走，几年不能再见了。你们兄弟感情一向很好，从不让我担心。我相信以后你也能继续当一个好哥哥。”

鼬看着他的背影，忽然觉得父亲的肩膀比起以前垮了一些，显出几分疲惫。

“晚安，父亲大人。”他在原地站了一会儿，方转身走向门口。只走到一半，他的脚步因富岳的话而停下。

“虽然功课是全优，但我知道，你真正的兴趣是科学和艺术。抱歉，我不能像一个合格的父亲那样支持你。生在宇智波家，又赶上了这样一个时代，有些事终究是奢望。”

鼬正欲回答，富岳却又抬起手来挥了一挥，示意他离开。于是鼬走了出去。轻轻带上门时，他听到房间里传出一声叹息。

宇智波鼬的房间。

佐助睁着一双困倦的眼睛，趴在桌前，手里抓着一个恐龙玩偶。他知道哥哥第二天一早就要离开，决定今晚一定要和哥哥睡。

此刻夜已深了，佐助觉得眼皮涩得张不开。朦朦胧胧间，他闻到空气里有一种熟悉的香气。

随后他被抱了起来。鼬温柔地把他放到床上，盖好被子。他揉着眼睛，试图保持清醒。

“哥哥，他们说你要去另一个星系，那里很远吗？”

鼬半跪在床边，低头看着他。

“以前我带你看过天狼星，还记得吗？”

“嗯。”

“哥哥这次要去的天苑四，比它远一些，不过，还是可以用我房间这台望远镜看到。”

“那，哥哥什么时候回来？”

鼬沉默了一会儿，站起身走到书桌旁，很快，他拿着一个东西回到佐助面前。

佐助仔细一看，那是个装着银白色细沙的砂时计。两颗水滴相对着连接起来，没有任何多余的装饰，简洁优美，在光下闪闪发亮。

“佐助知道这是用来做什么的吗？”

“测量时间。”佐助立刻回答。

“嗯，真聪明。”鼬微笑道。

得到哥哥的称赞，佐助高兴地笑了出来。

“这银沙来自天苑四，我以前就一直很想去那......现在送给你。”鼬看着手中的物件，露出怀念的神色。“等你明白了沙子的多少和它所测时长之间的关系，我就会回来了。”

如果那时的佐助知道，砂时计的动力学原理是高中的课程，他一定会当场发起脾气。

但他懵懂地点了点头。“我会等哥哥回来的。”

鼬在他额头上轻轻一吻。“睡吧，否则长不高了。”

>>>

自由历157年。

毕宿五某观测站内。

“阿修，有空吗？过来帮我看看，机器是不是故障了。”

显示屏前的金发青年冲着办公区的另一头大喊道。

“怎么啦西蒙？”阿修走到同事的桌前，扶了扶眼镜。

“5号感应器旁边出现了一个很古怪的信号源。那附近可没有能源补充站，什么飞船能进入这个区域？”

“我记得12区里有个矿场设置的小型望远镜吧？调用他们的设备来近距离观察一下如何？”

西蒙深吸一口气。“好吧，手续之后再补。”

三分钟后，电脑响起了提示音。

“光学影像传回来了。”西蒙说。

两人看了一眼屏幕，又互相对视了一下。

“我这就去找神原姐。”丢下这句话，阿修快步走出了房间。

“噢，这可真是不得了的大发现啊。”观测站领队神原凉子盯着手里的平板感叹。“根据引擎特征的匹配结果，这艘飞船不属于现在的任何实体，是地球联邦军方的东西。”

西蒙睁大双眼。“可地联不是一百多年前就已经解体了吗？”

“所以这艘飞船是个珍贵的古董啊。”阿修脸上浮现出笑容。“地联解体时军方的大部分飞船都被各个殖民地接收了，这一艘不知道为什么成了漏网之鱼。西蒙，地联飞船的性能可是甩现在的飞船一大截啊，要是能入手一艘......”

神原打断他：“想什么呢，别说这飞船上现在有人，就算上面没人，也轮不到我们接手。”

阿修黯然地点头。“确实。不过，这飞船真是古怪，怎么会只检测到两个生命体在活动呢。”

“这怎么了？”西蒙问。

阿修无奈地歪了歪头，随即想到西蒙本职是个医生，来到观测站不过是因为心上人在这里，于是他耐心地开始解释：“从影像上看，她至少也是艘隼级别的飞船，哪怕在地联军方里也很稀有，标配船员大约在40名。可这艘船上只有两个人，而且从生命反应的特征推测，都处在冷冻睡眠状态中。”

西蒙皱眉：“连轮值的人都没有？是遇到意外了吗，可是我们并没有收到Mayday信号。”

神原摇头：“不，如果它有一个强得吓人的AI，没人轮值也是可能的，不一定是遇险了。”

“您打算怎么办？”阿修问道。

神原转向西蒙：“航迹的计算结果呢？”

“仅凭现有的数据，无法推算它的目的地。目前它只是在漂流而已。”西蒙回答。

三个人陷入短暂的沉默。

这艘飞船上搭载的，究竟是什么人？神原沉思着。

157年前解体的地球联邦，是过去猎户座旋臂内最大的政治实体，曾经向数个星域殖民，统治了庞大的疆土。然而，地联长期奉行太阳系中心主义，视系外各殖民地人类为获取资源的工具，对他们施行歧视政策，导致很多殖民地人类开始考虑独立。

标准历270年左右，旋臂内经济陷入衰退，地联与各殖民地的关系急剧恶化，小型冲突和摩擦不断。地联议会对内提出新的宇宙探索计划，对外采取高压态度，对殖民地的对话要求置之不理。

标准历293年，就在所有人都陷入对战争的担忧中时，厄庇墨透斯事件发生，地联的态度突变。各殖民地与地联的谈判持续了三年，标准历296年，独立运动取得成功，地联宣告解体，次年即为自由历元年。

如今，猎户座旋臂的主要势力包括上百个共和国或星际联合体，如地联般压倒性强大的政治实体不复存在。

这时一旁的通讯器突然发出嘀嘀声。阿修扫了一眼屏幕，差点跳了起来。

“是那艘飞船！”

“说什么了？”神原连忙问。

阿修疑惑地看着通讯器：“是一份交易要约。”

穿梭机进入滑行状态，三个人刚从加速阶段缓过来，舱内只听得到沉重的呼吸声。

他们携带着对方要求的几种备用零件，预备两小时后与飞船对接。

太空中环境险恶，常常发生各种意外，和遇到困难的飞船进行交易是一种普遍的援助行为，并不违反金牛座的法律。

“为什么我也要来。”西蒙有气无力地抗议道。

收到要约后，神原毫不犹豫地表示了同意，并且立即安排了接替他们值班的人手，带着阿修和西蒙登上穿梭机。

“我对什么失落的联邦科技又没兴趣。难道您担心对方是太空海盗吗，那带上我也没用啊，我只会救人，不懂杀人的。”西蒙继续说。

神原敲了下他的脑袋。“谁让你当时在场？现在想脱身太晚了，大家都在同一条船上。”说完，她露出意味深长的笑容。西蒙扭过头，望着舷窗外叹气。

阿修突然开口：“神原姐，漂流一百五十年，这在技术上可行吗？”

神原回答：“不是不可能。燃料可以从途经的星体中获取，舰体中的大部分系统都被设计为半永久型，定期维护可以使用人工智能。”

阿修默默地点头。地联的科技异常发达，然而在解体后的一片混乱中，很多技术随之失落。实际上，再也没有什么势力拥有与之媲美的实力来实现技术飞跃，地联当初垄断的许多技术放到今天仍然令人惊异。

“不过，有些耗件的备份却有可能用光，所以才会找上我们吧。”神原说。

“神原姐，你觉得船上是什么人？”

“从时间来推测，启航时船上应该是地联军方的人，可现在船上是谁，却很难说了。”

西蒙插话道：“神原姐，我还没结婚呢，你竟然拖我参加风险这么高的行动。惨无人道啊！”

神原叹气。“这你就说错了。我们观测站只是个研究机构，既无珍稀资源也无机密文件，地理上也并非战略要地，换句话说，谁也不会想打我们的主意。”

“这可是开眼界的好机会，西蒙。”阿修说。

“而且，”神原有些迟疑地说，“考虑到冬眠系统，说不定这次我们可以见到初代的船员。”

阿修皱眉道：“您在说什么，据我所知，人不可能在冷冻睡眠里度过这么长时间。”

西蒙突然打起了精神：“不，如果是地联科技，不是没有可能。那时的冬眠舱理论上可以让人睡上数百年。现在我们是做不到。”

“真的？”

西蒙向他解释了一番精神安定装置如何运行。

“为了避免死去需要做梦啊。挺有意思。”阿修说，“对了，西蒙，通讯器上那艘飞船的名字是什么来着？”

“诗蔻迪。”西蒙回答，“古代北欧神话里命运三女神其中一位的名字，据说那位女神掌管未来。”

三人不再说话，一齐看向舷窗。橙色的红巨星毕宿五目前正处在光度最高的阶段，在这个星域中像是一座灯塔，指引着航线上的人们。

神原想，如果诗蔻迪号的初代船员真的越过了上百年的时光，此刻在这寂静而广袤的宇宙里，他们正做着什么样的梦呢？

>>>

标准历295年。

阳光穿过砂时计，在桌上投下一片晶莹的影子。

佐助打开书，顺手把砂时计倒过来。

这是鼬以前送给他的生日礼物，设计独特，四周没有立柱，两端也没有木板，只是两颗水滴形状的特制玻璃连接在一起。其中的沙砾是银白色，佐助第一次看到它时，砂时计躺在鼬手中，像钻石般闪亮。

“可以计量一个小时。”鼬这样告诉他。

今天他和几个朋友约好了去郊外新开的水族馆，现在离出发时间还有一个半小时，他打算读一会儿书再出门。

“从一颗沙里看出一个世界，

从一朵花里看出一个天堂，

把无限放在你的手掌上，

将永恒在一刹那里收藏。”

视线停留在了这几个句子上。威廉布莱克的这本诗集是他几天前逛书店随手买下的，今天第一次翻开。

这几句诗，和他所知的某句佛家偈语有些相似。不同的文化之间也能有相通之处，想到这里，他不禁露出微笑。

放下书的时候，佐助不经意间扫过砂时计，下一刻便愣住了。

沙砾并未在流动。

银白色的沙砾一半还留在上方，甚至能看到一缕细沙正连接着两个部分。可是仔细看去，沙砾是静止的。佐助凝神盯了它一会儿，确定没有看花眼。砂时计像是变成了照片中的东西，被定格在一刹那。

“哎？”

他难以置信地拿起它，正打算深入研究一下，忽然听到了床上手机的振动声。等他接完电话再回到桌前，砂时计已经恢复了正常。他将那晶莹剔透的玻璃制品放到耳边，在一片嘈杂蝉鸣中，沙砾流动的细微声音令他感到一丝安心。

大概是错觉吧。离开家之前，他已经将这件事抛之脑后。


	3. Chapter 3

03

>>>

南河三星系，一号基地。

漆黑的通道里，脚步声反复回荡。转过不知多少个拐角后，少年再次被管线绊倒，摔在冰凉坚硬的地上。他挣扎着站起来，踉跄地往前方一扇打开的门走去。门的上方，逃生指示灯闪着红光。穿过门，他迅速转身，在操作区点了几下，门在嗡嗡声中关闭。他背靠着门坐下，长出一口气。

放松下来后，全身没有一个地方不觉得疼。这让他想起了刚进基地开始训练的时候，好几个星期里他每晚都累得无法入睡。

现在要是睡着就完了。虽然暂时远离了毒气扩散区，但暗淡的通讯器屏幕上还是一片乱码，联络不上任何对象。

夜行者的预备机师不会死在这种地方吧？这个念头突然出现在脑海里，他轻轻嗤笑了一声。因为AI的敌我反应判断失灵而死，这倒很符合基地的风格。

不断冒出的汗浸透紧身衣，带走了宝贵的热量。他蜷起身体，意识开始涣散。

“哥哥。” 

少年微弱的声音被黑暗吞没。 

......

他醒过来的时候，眼前是一片白色，犹如寒冬的晨雪。那片白色最终化为一个清晰的人形。他勉强撑起身体，辨认出了那张比记忆中更秀逸的脸。对方的神色里，三分担忧，三分放松，剩下的他读不懂。他长久地盯着那双眼睛，心想，没错，是这夜空一样的墨瞳，仿佛星星也愿意在其中停留。 

“哥哥？” 

“没事了，别怕。”青年伸出手，像是要抚摸他的脸。

他下意识地去握那只手，却落了空。

——是全息影像。 

青年似乎也意识到自己刚才的举动毫不合理，沉默片刻后，他起身开口：“我不在这里。解释的话之后再说，现在先跟我走，好吗？”

语气温和，却又包含着不容拒绝的威严。 

少年忽然想起来自己还在危险区。重逢的喜悦盖过疑惑和震惊，让他一时忘记了自己的处境。他点点头，站起来，跟上了那个与从前别无二致的优雅背影。他毫不怀疑，只要这样走下去，自己就会摆脱疼痛、危险和黑暗。

>>>

标准历295年。

在呼啸与震动声中佐助抬起头。

车来了，站台上熙熙攘攘，长椅旁有人收起包开始排队。

......哎？ 

佐助感到一阵眩晕。为什么自己会在这里？迷宫般的通道去哪了？他扶住一旁的柱子，视野稳定下来后，他环顾四周，想起了自己的目的地。 

对了，今天和同学来水族馆，晚上还要给棒球部的朋友庆生，所以要独自提前回城。

那么刚才所见的又是什么？他越发觉得迷惑，我就这么站着睡着了吗？但若说刚才经历的一切是梦，未免太过细腻逼真了。

那么，是妄想？在这个白日梦里，哥哥从天而降救了自己。

佐助丧气地摇头，妄想是某些精神疾病的症状之一。虽然难以接受，但这是最合理的解释。回家之后得问问爸妈家族病史。 

列车的屏蔽门打开，佐助跟随人流走进车厢。握住吊环站定，心绪还是无法平静下来。明明是一段离奇的遭遇，可他产生了莫名的怀念感。 

数站后，车厢里逐渐空了下来。佐助找到座位，很快靠在玻璃窗上睡着了。 

>>>

白塔顶层。 

落地窗外一轮明月挂在澄澈夜空中。水晶吊灯并未点亮，室内流淌着一片柔和冷寂的蓝。

鼬端坐在沙发上，双手迅速地敲击着膝盖上的键盘，面前的立体影像上飞速划过一行行代码。过了一会儿，敲击声停了下来。

“武器系统的故障我已经安排机器人去修了，你的自检模块bug我也修复了。还有其他问题么？”鼬放下键盘，回头看向朱雀。 

“不用对我做一次全面检查？”朱雀站在他身后，一手扶着靠背，低垂着头，看起来情绪有些低落。

鼬起身走到朱雀面前，手轻按在他肩上。“没那么严重。你不相信我这个开发者吗？”

朱雀抬起头。“怎么会。”他随即垂下双眼。“这次是我失职，导致您要亲自处理。” 

鼬正色道：“不，显然是怪我能力不足，没有开发出一个完美的AI。”

朱雀正欲开口，旋即察觉了鼬语气中的玩笑之意。两人对视一眼，展颜而笑。

“无需自责。你同时要管理飞船和夜行者，原本应该配备几个人辅助的，可是情况特殊......一直以来你都在超负荷工作，抱歉。”鼬凝视着朱雀，温柔地安慰道。

朱雀摇摇头。“能帮上您的忙就好。”

鼬的嘴角挂上浅笑。那是一个朱雀解不开其含义的笑容。很多时候他可以揣测出鼬的情绪，另一些时候则做不到。对此，朱雀曾经想过两个原因，一是因为自己是AI，这是AI能力的局限。二是因为自己虽然拥有鼬的人格雏形，却没有鼬的记忆。

无论是哪一个原因，都没有解决办法。于是朱雀便不再思考这个问题。反正这对于履行职责没有影响。

此时鼬长发披肩，着一身白色长袍，双脚赤裸踩在地毯上。朱雀则束着高马尾，黑色紧身衣勾勒出全身的线条。两人并肩而立，乍一看几乎是来自不同时代的人。他们虽容姿相似，气质却完全不同，一个端凝沉郁，一个纯真难掩。

鼬走到落地窗前，负手远望。白塔之下，海水跌落悬崖，隐隐能听到轰鸣声。飞扬的水雾泛着银光，和远处的云海互相映衬，显出一种缥缈的美。

时间仿佛静止了一般，朱雀想，又或者是我如此希望？

“你把我从梦境传送到这里，不只是为这件事吧？”鼬的声音打断了朱雀的沉思。

“嗯，佐助君的记忆替换程式，不太对劲。”

鼬转过头。“怎么回事？”

“运行时持续报错。他可能已经想起了一些过去的事，接下来还会记起更多。”

“你试过将他唤醒然后再次入梦吗？”

朱雀点头。“无效。我怀疑，问题出在他的潜意识上。”

鼬思索片刻，说道：“你的意思是，他的潜意识抗拒替换？”

“这是最大的可能。最近你们的梦境里出现了一些连我也无法干涉的异常现象，很可能是他的潜意识造成的。”

“如果是这个原因，目前还没有办法解决吧？”鼬秀眉微蹙。“这样下去，他会怎么样？”

“记忆替换彻底失效的话，他就只能带着真实的记忆进入梦境。据我推测，最坏的情况，是心智崩溃。”

朱雀开始向鼬详细解释。

精神安定装置发挥效果的前提，是让冬眠者将虚拟空间当作真实。记忆替换程式就是为此而存在，它帮助冬眠者遗忘自己的真实身份。连上共鸣器的人，是在舞台上彻底沉浸于一场戏剧，忘了自己是个演员。

如果不替换记忆就入梦，就像一个人不断被提醒他不过是在演一场戏，一定会演不下去。 

现实的暗影会不断地蚕食冬眠者的意志，侵占他心灵的角落。他会开始憎恶这虚伪的梦境，最后内心变得千疮百孔，脆弱得好像秋天的一片枯叶，轻轻一捏就会破碎。

“如果知道了身处的世界不过是数据构建的假象，没人能继续认真生活下去吧？”朱雀说。

“嗯。戳破华丽的泡泡，弄脏衣服的不过是肥皂水罢了。”鼬垂下双眼，不再说话。

他倚在落地窗前，脸隐没在黑暗里，月光勾勒出他的剪影，边缘发亮。朱雀忽然觉得这个总是从容的人身上罕见地流露出些许脆弱。

他走上前，伸手替鼬整理散乱的鬓发。他本想说，既然佐助的状况不对，理应由他这个管理者进行一番安排，避免佐助对梦中的鼬产生影响。但他不知道该如何开口，犹豫之下，手也停了下来，柔顺的黑发从指尖缓缓滑落。

鼬凝神看向他。“在找到办法之前，你打算隔离他吧？” 

朱雀顿了一下，点点头。

“在这种混乱下见不到我，佐助的处境会更艰难。”鼬说。 

“如果他与您接触，可能会干扰您的记忆替换程式。”朱雀的语气斩钉截铁。他的手掌贴在鼬身后的落地窗上，几乎像是要阻拦鼬离开。

鼬微微愣了一下，随即握住朱雀的手腕，轻轻拍了拍他的手臂，绕过他走向沙发。

“其实最好的办法，是让佐助结束冬眠，并且离开诗蔻迪号。”

“您比我更清楚，佐助君绝对不会同意。”

“你说得对。如果这样做，他会恨我的。”鼬斜倚在扶手上，单手支着下颌。

两个人一时相对默然。

过了一会儿，鼬仿佛自言自语般说道：“或许，精神安定装置的用法，应该改变一下。”他转向朱雀。“我是不是该回去了？”

朱雀微微一怔，抬起手腕看了看，点点头。

“鼬先生，晚安。”

鼬回以微笑。“再见，朱雀。”

下一秒，房间里不再有两个人的身影。 

>>>

诊疗机器人离开了。病房里很安静，四周的白蓝色块让佐助体会到一种洁净感。他从床头的小桌上拿过平板，调出了此次AI事故的报告书。没看一会儿，头痛就让他不得不停止了阅读。他正要躺下，天花板的灯忽然闪烁了几下，紧接着，鼬出现在了房间里。

“哥哥！”佐助直起腰。

鼬穿着简单的白衬衫和黑色长裤，和上次不同。佐助立刻明白过来，这全息影像展示的是鼬实时的样子。

鼬走到床边坐下，像一阵柔和的晚风。他的目光停留在佐助的手腕处。

“这是？”鼬略微偏头，开口问道。

佐助抬起手，腕上有一条红色的细长链子，在光照下显出金属的质感。他记得，进入一号基地后，很快就被戴上了这个手链，AI告知他这是用来监测身体状况的仪器。从那之后，手链再也没有被摘下来过。

听完解释，鼬什么也没说，转移话题问起了训练的日常。

一开始对话还很正常，鼬询问，佐助便回答，后来渐渐变成了他一个人的独角戏。既无章法也无条理，他迫不及待地对鼬倾诉一切，想到什么便说什么。

鼬耐心地听着，偶尔给出简短的回应。冰山般凛然的脸上，时而出现微笑或皱眉的表情。佐助说着说着，心思倒有一半分到了观察鼬上。他第一次知道，一个人的脸可以像晚霞，有无穷无尽的奇妙变化，永远也看不腻。

一直到半夜，鼬才站起来。临走之前，鼬说道：“我会常来看你的。”

佐助下意识地想要点头说好，却发现自己说不出话来。鼬敏感地注意到了这点，俯身问他“怎么了”。

然后佐助把脸埋在膝盖间，大哭起来。作为一个刚刚进入青春期的少年，他对哭这件事感到非常羞耻，尤其是还在哥哥面前。鼬一言不发，坐回佐助身边。

他们已经很久没有见面。

三年前，也就是标准历286年，在双亲因飞行事故去世后的第三天，佐助在军方安排下参与了夜行者计划。那时，鼬还在天苑四星系念书，回程途中被粒子风暴拖慢了速度，没能赶上葬礼，也没能在佐助被送往南河三星系前见到他。

一号基地是个无人基地。负责运行维护的全部是人工智能，任何人类的访问都被禁止。

佐助花了不少时间才慢慢明白这样规定的理由。军方和南贺川都怀疑对方会通过干涉机师为己方谋利，最后两方妥协的结果便是让人类退出夜行者机师的培养，由人工智能全程负责。

于是，从九岁开始，佐助没有与任何人类见过面。

不断重复的行动路线，被数值评估的每一天，训练后的疲惫，并不构成他的烦恼。他知道每项测试的目的，知道日程表的安排是如何设计而成。一切都是为了打造最强的机体和驾驶员，他对这一目标完全认可，把自己流的汗水当作理所当然的代价而接受。

唯一的问题是孤独。

落日时分沿着空旷的步道前往餐厅。走过堤岸发现石阶上长出新的苔藓。解题时哼起一个旋律忘记了歌词。半夜忽然醒来听见暴雨敲打屋顶。

在各种各样的瞬间，孤独感找上他，像一个从不失败的杀手找到目标。

往事频繁地在脑海里浮现，一家四口的野餐，父亲亲手做风筝，母亲示范钢琴曲，哥哥房间里特有的光线和气味。无数次，他怀里抱着哥哥送的砂时计醒来，不记得前一天是如何入睡。

每个月，AI都会对他进行心理测试，结果总是良好。于是他逐渐明白，人心的幽微复杂，没有任何一个框架能够解析。

“为什么谁也不来？”刚到基地的几个月，他常常这么问。

答案总是一样。

“这是为了宇宙探索的伟大目标，你已经属于夜行者，当为人类整体献上忠诚，私人的关系和感情是多余且有害之物。”AI义正言辞地回答。

等到他接触了更多夜行者计划的资料，推测出真正的理由，他就再也没和管理AI提过这件事。但他总觉得鼬一定会来找他，虽然没有任何根据。

这次见面，鼬告诉他，自己终于进入了夜行者计划的核心部门，获准来到南河三星系，但一号基地的规定是绝对的，自己仍然只能靠黑进基地网络的方式来看望他。

在鼬即将离开病房时，积年累月的孤独终于如决堤之水从他身上汹涌流出。

哭了好一阵子，他才渐渐平静下来。“哥哥，我......一直在等你。”他胡乱地抹去脸上的泪水，抽抽搭搭地说。

“我知道，对不起。”鼬把手放在佐助头上。但那是徒劳。全息影像就只是影像，真正的他不在一号基地。

“对不起。”鼬轻声重复道。

佐助使劲摇头。“我没怪你。”

此刻，在他因大哭而缺氧的大脑里，混混沌沌地飘荡着一个念头：鼬终于还是来了。这世上唯一一个绝对不会抛弃他的人，来了。与此事相比，一切都不再重要。

>>>

佐助被广播声吵醒。

“因为台风来袭，列车停运。抱歉给您带来不便。”

无感情的话语一遍遍重复。乘客都走光了，空荡的车厢看起来非常陌生。

他茫然地站起来，向车门走去，感到心情十分忧郁。

也许是因为刚才梦见的事太悲伤，一时难以走出。那实在是个荒谬的梦，白蓝色的病房，夜行者机师，无人基地，几年未见的哥哥......他不禁开始思考自己最近是否看了太多科幻片。

还有那条手链，佐助仔细回忆着，似乎哥哥拥有一条同样的手链。现实中的东西会成为梦境的素材，这也并不奇怪。

走出站台，强劲的风势让他眯起了眼睛。这里地势开阔，暗灰色的天空看起来尤其低，细雨已经打湿了地面，偶尔有人顶着皮包小跑着经过。

佐助拿出手机，天气软件里确实显示着台风警告。他感到一丝违和。不记得之前有过台风预测，怎么可能登陆得这么快？

无论如何，得先联系一下队友，晚餐应该赶不上了。这里仍在城市边缘，马上换乘巴士也要花至少两个小时才能到市中心。

发完信息，他又拨出鼬的号码。

“对不起，您所呼叫的用户不在服务区。”

佐助皱起眉头。大概是天气导致的通讯故障？他迟疑地把手机放回兜里，向巴士站的方向走去。

二十分钟后，浑身湿透的佐助立在巴士站的停运告示下方，心里第一次生出了焦躁感。

“这次的台风来势汹汹啊，我劝您还是别回城了，找个地方住一晚吧。”好心的路人这样对他说。草草跟人道过谢，佐助沉默地看着云层飞速翻涌的天空，决定再做一次挣扎。

结果，在路边站了整整一个小时，没有一辆车愿意停下来载他。

太异常了。佐助想，从台风来袭开始，每一件事单独来看都没什么特别，可同时出现便显得有些诡异。

怎么好像......整个世界都在阻止我回家？


	4. Chapter 4

04

在登记入住的时候，佐助发现酒店大堂中央有个非常漂亮的雕塑，两颗水滴形状的砂时计，里面装着银白色沙砾。总之，和他拥有的那个几乎一模一样。

他一边办手续，一边目不转睛地盯着那个装置。

“请问，客人您有什么很在意的事吗？”前台的小哥问道。

“这雕塑，一直都在那吗？”

“呃......好像不是，我也不太清楚，实在抱歉。”

“没关系。谢谢。”佐助拿着房卡，满心疑惑地走向电梯。

傍晚下起了倾盆大雨，天色昏暗得可怕。佐助来到顶层的餐厅，正好窗边还空着一张桌子。他点完单向外望去，仿佛能听到不远处的树枝被风折断的声音。

还好现在街上没人，否则真是太危险了，他想，希望明天交通可以恢复，也不知道鼬现在是否安全。

“不好意思，可以和你拼桌吗？”

佐助抬起头，面前是一个打扮得像视觉系乐队主唱的男人，脸上涂了油彩，头发也固定成相当有进攻性的形状。不过，和浮夸的外形不同，对方的神态显得相当诚恳。佐助向四周扫了一圈，餐厅里确实已经坐满了人。

他点点头，把盘子往自己的方向挪了挪。 

“谢谢。”男人十分高兴地拉开椅子，坐在了佐助对面。 

“初次见面。我是诗蔻迪与零号机穆尔塔图里的备用管理AI，代号南斗。” 

陌生的词语接二连三蹦出来，佐助放下筷子，心里浮现出不详预感。

男人对此毫不在意，依旧自顾自地说了下去。 

“现在朱雀很忙。飞船正经过一个高速小行星带，驾驶难度很高，一个不小心大家就会玩完。不过你这边的情况也很紧急，所以我就不请自来了。” 

“我不懂你在说什么。”佐助用余光确定着旁边酒柜的位置。

自称南斗的人笑了一下。“佐助君，不用那么戒备。我是来帮你的。”

佐助把椅子往后挪了一步，语气越发冰冷。“谢谢，不过我没什么麻烦。” 

“是吗。”南斗靠在椅背上，抱起双手。“据我所知，这台风可是因为你而出现的。”

“什么......”佐助诧异地脱口而出。他随即注意到南斗的手腕上有条和哥哥一模一样的手链。

南斗顺着他的视线举起手腕。 

“噢这个啊。也是你潜意识的杰作哦。大堂里的砂时计，这条红色手链，甚至包括外面的暴雨，都是你的潜意识干扰梦境的结果，它们本来不该存在于这个世界。虽说朱雀应该是想用台风把你和鼬隔离，但我想他并未设置这样的暴雨，因为没有必要。” 

虽然仍不明白对方的话，但听到南斗提及砂时计，佐助心里对他的敌意减缓了几分。或许这个人，真的知道些什么。

“这几天，你见到了一些不可思议的景象吧？”南斗把双手放在桌面上，显然是为了向佐助表示自己并无威胁。

佐助保持着沉默。 

南斗继续说道：“不用担心，那不是因为什么精神疾病。你见到的，都是实际发生过的事。现在你的记忆处于混乱状态，贸然解除程式可能会对大脑造成损害，朱雀对你放任不管，是在等待你自己回想起一切吧。这本来是正确的决定。” 

南斗的手边不知何时突然出现了一杯酒。他喝掉一半后，又说道：“可是，你的潜意识已经通过共鸣器对精神安定装置产生了影响，再等下去说不定整个梦境都会被破坏，重建可是很耗费资源的。”

他摇摇头，喝掉了剩下的一半。 

“因为AI伦理规约的存在，朱雀不能未经允许探查你的潜意识，不过我就不同了。”南斗盯着佐助，沉默下来。

佐助开始觉得，无论这个人是不是来帮自己的，他一定是个麻烦的家伙。 

“在潜意识里，你似乎觉得遗忘鼬的过去和现状是一种罪。”

南斗的语气不再谐谑，反而变得有些悲伤。他的金色眼瞳在昏暗的灯光下仿佛带上某种神秘的魔力。佐助逐渐听不到四周的说话声。 

“的确，现在你和鼬在做着一个相同的梦，一个和平的、甚至可以说是幸福的梦，没有分离，没有死亡，没有动荡。可是，每次进入梦境前，你都觉得自己是个叛徒。”

“你认为那些往事绝对不该被忘却，你甚至感到自己有义务去铭记。” 

一切陷入绝对的寂静。不知何时开始，餐厅里所有人都消失了。南斗最后的声音似乎还回荡在空旷的大厅里。佐助下意识地屏住呼吸。南斗所说的一切，为什么像是一柄尖刀插入自己的心脏？

“其实我并不清楚后来一号基地里发生过什么，不过，我可以跟你聊聊我所知道的。希望可以帮你更快地想起那些你不愿忘记的事。”

南斗十分认真地说道，声音柔和，态度友善，像是个年长的友人。

这样反而显得有些可疑啊，佐助想。 

看到佐助古怪的神色，南斗笑着打了一个响指。紧接着，佐助发现他们已然置身于一个陌生的酒吧中。

>>>

“这是什么整蛊节目吗？”佐助皱着眉头环顾四周，想找出机关。 

南斗悠闲地从吧台上向他滑过去一杯酒。“不，好歹我也是备用管理AI，这种小事还是能做到的。”

“先来听一首曲子吧。”南斗说完，酒吧里暗下去，舞台上亮起一束灯光，有个人影出现在光里。

那人悠然地坐在椅子上，只有一半身体被照亮，脸隐没在黑暗中。但佐助已经能够分辨，那毫无疑问正是鼬。

蓝调口琴的声音响了起来，洒脱中带着孤寂，让佐助觉得耳旁有平原的风吹过，风里有落日的颜色。

南斗缓缓地开始讲述。

“很多人都不知道，那个传说级人工智能系统天照是你哥哥业余时间开发出来的。在占领了各大星系市场的最终发售版里，人们可以自行定制喜欢的人格模板。但有两个模板从来没有被投放进市场，一个是朱雀，一个是我。 

朱雀的人格模板是你哥哥，而我的数据则来自他的朋友，干柿鬼鲛。在系统开发快结束的时候，鬼鲛主动提出当小白鼠，提供人格模板，朱雀是之后诞生的。不过，我拥有鬼鲛的记忆，朱雀却没有你哥哥的记忆。可以说这是alpha版与beta版的差异吧。 

我要对你讲的事，都来自鬼鲛的记忆。不过，天照系统是鼬抵达南河三星系不久后开发的，也就是在标准历289年左右。开发结束后，我和朱雀的数据都不再更新，换句话说，我拥有的鬼鲛的记忆只到那一年为止。” 

“鬼鲛和鼬相识于天苑四星系，那时就读于同一所学校。在学校里，鬼鲛和他并不熟，他们曾经上过同一门课，进过同一个实验小组，在路上偶遇的时候会对彼此点头，仅此而已。

你哥哥是宇智波家的长子，南贺川未来的主人，他经常需要去参加各种酒宴、舞会和庆典。鬼鲛有时候也会在聚会上看到他。那时鼬年纪虽小，但已有天才之名，再加上容姿出众，行为神秘，他在社交场上是人们目光的焦点，这就是鬼鲛对他的印象。

鬼鲛对那些聚会没什么兴趣，他是大熊座人，喜欢在天苑四本地人常去的酒吧里打发时间，那里会有来自不同星系的乐手表演，要知道，天苑四是个相当开放的殖民地。 

地联人不去那种酒吧，认为太粗俗。其实他们基本不会出现在其他聚居区，总是在自己的圈内玩。

你哥哥呢，是个例外。当然，他对地联人喜欢的所谓高雅音乐相当擅长。在学园祭上，他参与表演过一支著名的钢琴协奏曲。鬼鲛恰好也在那个现场。那天晚上，他只是静静地坐在钢琴凳上，观众就已经开始悄悄议论他。开始演奏后的几个小节之内，舞台变成了他的世界。

大概世上就是有这样一种人，像是恒星，自己发光，把四周的一切都吸引过去。” 

“后来鬼鲛在那个叫晓的酒吧遇到你哥哥的时候，吓了一大跳。那天他照常去那消磨时间，快要打烊的时候，舞台上响起了蓝调口琴的声音。”

南斗说到这里，忽然停下来，递给佐助又一杯酒，然后随着音乐的律动晃起了身体。

“对，一切就像是现在这样。 

那时整个酒吧忽然都静了下来。乐手的演奏并不完美，可曲子传递的乡愁却直击人心。在场的人或许都想起了自己身处离家万里的异星。台上的人吹完三支曲子离开，酒保被大家围了起来。不过酒保却对乐手的身份三缄其口。

鬼鲛认出了那是鼬。虽然他乔装过，但他举手投足自有一种特别的节奏。更何况，你哥哥那双夜雾般的眼睛，见过一次就绝不会忘。 

第二次鬼鲛在晓见到鼬，他毫不犹豫地借了把吉他跳上舞台，与鼬合奏了一曲。

他们就是这样认识的。” 

舞台上乐声消失，灯光熄灭，人影也不再。南斗安静地望着天花板，依旧在微微晃着头，像是曲子还没结束。

佐助终于开口：“在一号基地，哥哥有时候会吹口琴给我听。刚才这首，我还记得。”

“你想起来了啊？”

佐助摇摇头：“只是一些零星的片段。” 

南斗微笑一下，给自己倒满酒，又开始讲述。 

“后来就是你父母的那场意外。

那段时间，鼬变得更加沉默。按理来说，后事应该由他这个长子来料理，可是宇智波的几个分家家主却趁他的飞船还耽搁在路上就举行了葬礼，匆忙得可疑。而且，你被选为预备机师，也并未得到他的同意。

你现在应该知道了军方为什么会选你？当然，在所有候选人里，你的各项指标都非常优秀，但最重要的是，你姓宇智波。”

“我知道，虽然知道得太晚。”佐助冷笑。“如何让降落伞的合格率达到百分之一百？很简单，让工厂的负责人亲自试飞。我是确保夜行者开发成功的人质。” 

酒吧里的气氛降至冰点。南斗沉默片刻，继续说道：“你父母过世之后，南贺川一度险些变成国有企业。那两年，鬼鲛没在晓里再见到鼬。他一边做研究发表文章，一边和政界商界的人见面，忙得不可开交。有一次鬼鲛和他吃饭，他点完单后竟然立刻睡着了。 

后来，他终于保住了南贺川。鬼鲛本来以为他会进入夜行者项目的管理层，凭他的身份这是理所当然的，但他却进了研究部。

你哥哥和鬼鲛在研究部里是事实上的上下级关系。考虑到年龄，这好像有些奇怪，但在夜行者项目里，决定谁说了算的是技术能力。鼬进去之后，很快成为核心专家。尽管由于资历原因职位并不高，但他是实际上的团队领袖。” 

南斗忽然放下酒杯，盯着佐助说：“告诉你也没关系，鬼鲛其实是个技术间谍，为大熊座做事。我不知道鼬对此知道多少，但他自己也隐瞒了很多秘密，否则这艘飞船也不会在这里。”南斗笑着指了指地面。“他们两个人，虽然理由不同，但对夜行者项目都没什么忠诚心呢。” 

佐助低下头。“我还没想起来，为什么我们现在会在太空里流浪。”

南斗耸耸肩。“这我就帮不上忙了。我能查到的资料显示，无论是诗蔻迪号，还是零号机穆尔塔图里，都应该已经在两年前的厄庇墨透斯事件里被摧毁了。” 

他笑了笑，又说道：“但我觉得这里也不像是地狱的样子。所以，当年到底发生了什么，为什么公开的资料是假的，为什么你会觉得遗忘等同于背叛，只能靠你来告诉我了。”

南斗跳下凳子，打个响指，四周的陈设又变回了酒店餐厅内部。

“已经很晚了，人不睡觉可不行，明天再见吧，佐助君。” 

>>>

佐助走进浴室，打开花洒。热水淋在身上，疲惫得到缓解。 

过去的这一天，实在发生了太多事。说他的人生一下子被颠覆了也不为过。即便此刻，陌生又熟悉的记忆仍在源源不断流进他的大脑。 

这里，是虚伪的梦境世界。真正的自己，正和鼬一起在宇宙中沉睡。联邦在开发夜行者的事上，用了不少卑劣手段，这个最强武器诞生的目的，恐怕也相当可疑。

佐助想到这里，额头一阵钝痛，他下意识伸出手，撑在浴室的玻璃上。

他抬起头，光滑的玻璃上，隐约地映出了他的身影。一段回忆如海浪般淹没了他的意识。

>>>

一号基地。生活区。

鼬来看他的时候，佐助正淋浴到一半。发现忘了把毛巾带进来，他关上花洒，正要走出去，忽然看到浴室门外有一个发光的人影。

“哥哥？”

人影穿过浴室的门，直接来到淋浴房的玻璃门前。 

“这个时间洗澡，你的习惯忽然变了呢。我一会儿再来。”

“哎，哥哥也变了，以前在家还能帮忙拿个毛巾，现在超级没用。”佐助说。

距离他们重逢已经过去三年，有些事也已经变成了玩笑的材料。 

鼬轻笑道：“既然这么没用，我有事来不了的时候某人可别闹别扭。”

说完，他转身就要离开。这时候，佐助鬼使神差般地开口说了一句话。

“哥哥，别走。” 

他不知道自己为什么想要留下鼬，更不知道哪来的勇气说出口。

鼬停下脚步，什么也没问。两人之间忽然产生了一种奇异的氛围。浴室里水汽蒸腾，光线明亮，感到温暖的不只是身体，仿佛心也热了起来。 

“哥哥，我想......看看你。” 

佐助发现自己的声音不知为何哑了。 

鼬站在原处沉默片刻，终于转身走到了玻璃门对面。两个人站得极近，却碰不到彼此。实际上，鼬所在的地方离一号基地有几十公里远。

水气氤氲中，佐助看不清鼬的表情。他伸出右手，贴在玻璃上。狭窄的空间里，除了不间断的水滴声，只有两个人轻缓的呼吸。 

佐助不知道时间过去了多久，好像失去了判断的能力。期冀和担忧从胸膛里气球一样膨胀起来，让他感到眩晕。

鼬伸出手，盖在了佐助右手的对面。他的手指骨节分明，修长纤细，无可置疑地显示着年长一方的身份。

玻璃上的水气散去一些，全息影像变得更清晰。佐助发现鼬的睫毛正在轻轻颤动，那双总有光华流转的眼睛因此也如同星辰一般明暗不定，本就纤薄的嘴唇抿成一线，像是忍耐着什么。

他又一次觉得哥哥太难懂，眉眼间有无限柔情，却也有藏不住的哀愁。

即便如此，佐助的呼吸还是渐渐加快。在哥哥的注视下，他的某个身体部位仿佛活了过来，血液向那里聚集，也向他的耳朵聚集，他知道自己的脸颊一定烧得通红。

鼬仍然一言不发，端严静穆地站在原地。他今天穿得很日常，或许因为天气炎热，白衬衫解开了几颗扣子。佐助把目光移到他优美的颈项上，距离如此近，几乎一探身便可以吻上去。

“哥哥。”佐助艰难地吐出这两个字，他察觉到自己的声音在微微颤抖，不知是因为兴奋还是紧张。

这时，鼬缓缓弯曲手指，发着光的全息影像穿过玻璃，看起来就像是两人十指相扣。

>>>

鼬端正的脸庞从玻璃对面消失。

眩晕感从身体里离开，佐助意识到回忆结束了。

是啊，从那个时候起，我就爱上了他。佐助愣愣地看着自己的影像，忽然疯狂地开始想念鼬。

回到卧室里，佐助拿出手机，一张张翻看鼬的照片和视频。

入学典礼上拿着花祝贺他的鼬、家族旅行时笑得眯起眼睛的鼬、比赛后的庆功会上眼尾变红的鼬、偷拍的在休息区睡着的鼬......

他逐渐察觉相册里除了风景照，最多的就是各种各样的哥哥。手指缓缓滑过屏幕，他心想佐助啊佐助，你真的够迟钝，别人手机里恋人的照片都不会有这么多。

原来，在这个虚假的世界里，我还是爱着他。佐助抱着这个念头，逐渐睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

05

标准历295年。

夜晚被无数个梦填满。往事像浮冰冒出水面，冰冷，拥挤。

一号基地的发射中心里，向透明的穹顶望去，银河在夜空中发出耀眼光芒。

“对不起，哥哥没能保护好你。”

鼬这样说着，握住佐助的手腕，取下他一直佩戴着的红色手链。

诗蔻迪号驾驶舱里开始注入液体，为进入高速状态做准备。

在被淹没之前，佐助听到了来自地面的最后话语。

“你是自由的，前往繁星吧。”鼬的声音一如既往地温柔。

通讯中断。显示屏上的鼬微笑着说了几个字，虽然听不到，佐助看懂了那句话。

——“我爱你。”

暴雨如注。雷声滚滚而来，长久不停，几乎让人想捂住耳朵。

零号机站在那座宏伟的宅邸前，仿人眼的感应器发出红光，雨水流过它的面罩，远远看着，仿佛在哭泣一般。

一次闪电照亮天空的间隙，零号机已经消失在雨云中。

>>>

第二天早上，佐助在娱乐室找到了南斗。他正坐在台球桌上，吹泡泡。

晨间的娱乐室几乎没有人，但空气中残留着烟味。天依旧没有放晴，窗玻璃上布满雨滴，看不清外面的风景。空中漂浮的一群肥皂泡似乎也有些暗淡，与梦幻这种词并无关系。

“早上好。”佐助冷淡地打了招呼。

“噢，是佐助君。早上好，一起玩吗？”南斗递给他一个泡泡棒。

“不要。”佐助拒绝得很干脆。在他的想象里，两个成年男性一起玩这种游戏的景象实在有些惊悚。

南斗露出遗憾的神色。“好吧。那来聊正事。你想起来多少了？”

“绝大部分。”

“唔，很好。朱雀那边也快忙完了。哎，以后会怎么样呢，真替你们担心。”南斗浮夸地叹了一口气。

“我倒是觉得你很乐于看热闹。”佐助说。

“什么？”

佐助摇摇头，坐在南斗身旁。“聊正事吧。你对厄庇墨透斯事件知道多少？”

“就和公众知道的一样。”南斗摊手。“标准历293年，零号机开发完成，同时联邦宣布在一号基地附近又修建了新的四个基地，用于量产夜行者。数月后，基地所在的南河三alpha星发生了史无前例的超级火山爆发，那颗行星完全成为了死地。”

“因为很多尖端军事科技研究部门聚集于alpha星，据估计，这次灾难使猎户旋臂相关领域的科技发展停滞了五十年。厄庇墨透斯事件的名字也是这样来的。在希腊神话里，厄庇墨透斯是普罗米修斯的弟弟，和盗火让人类文明进步的哥哥不同，他代表着愚昧。”

佐助问：“那你怎么看？”

南斗蘸了下肥皂水，吹出一串泡泡。“这事至少有三个疑点。”

“你说。”

“第一，联邦在修建后续基地之前一定进行过勘探，为什么不知道火山的风险？第二，事件中几乎没有人员伤亡。因为火山爆发前，空间站对地面发出了伽马射线警报，alpha星上的人都乘坐飞船去避难了。事后证明，那是一次误报。”

“还有呢？”

“第三，时机。当时联邦和殖民地之间矛盾大大激化，但联邦根本不理会殖民地的独立要求。谁都知道，拥有夜行者的联邦在武力上占绝对的优势。可基地被摧毁后，联邦再也不可能像原来那样强硬。”

佐助点头。“你所说的这些，军方也注意到了。事件发生后，在太空中避难的所有研究人员都被扣押起来，接受调查。”

南斗低头沉思了片刻。“我就直接问了，其他都好说，鼬是怎样操纵火山爆发的？”

“如何在合适的地方安排爆炸，引发地震，进而导致火山爆发，这个研究对南贺川来说并不是太难。”佐助说。

“真是可怕的实力。”南斗感叹。

他顿了顿，随即皱起眉头。

“鼬果然是殖民地独立的支持者......可是，这个做法是不是太极端了。就算军方目的不善，这研究本身是极有价值的，凝结了那么多人的心血，鼬不也是其中一员？难道没有其他......”

“你会这样想，是因为你根本不知道军方打算让零号机做什么。”佐助打断了南斗的话，语气变得激烈起来。

他继续说道：“厄庇墨透斯事件发生的那天，正好也是我要执行首次任务的日子。”

南斗发现，佐助的手在轻轻颤抖。

“我接到的任务是，抹除受辐射影响而被遗弃的行星Ryu。任务前夜，鼬突然出现在一号基地，把我送上了诗蔻迪号。在飞离南河三的过程中，我才从朱雀那里知道，Ryu根本没有发生辐射外泄事件，那个居住着三十万人的行星，一切正常。”

佐助凄然地笑了笑。

“军方要抹掉它，是因为一些重要星系的殖民地代表正在那里举行集会，Ryu的民众一向很支持他们。而且，这是个向所有人展示夜行者实力的机会。几秒之内便可以让一颗行星从星图上消失，以后谁还敢和联邦作对呢？”

南斗垂下双眼，一言不发。过了很久，他才开口：“没想到他们竟然毫无底线可言。”

“这个方案，对鼬来说也是最后的选择。”佐助的声音越来越低沉。“没有人比他更看重夜行者的研究。他从以前开始最喜欢的就是科学课，去天苑四留学是他小时候就有的目标。亲手毁掉这一切，对他来说一定比死更痛苦。”

南斗闭上眼睛，像是陷入了回忆。“确实。在研究室里，他看起来真的很愉快，比其他任何时候都愉快。和他讨论问题的时候，他总是神采飞扬，像是变了个人。”

“哥哥背叛了联邦，背叛了梦想，唯一没有背叛的，是他的良心。”

两人沉默了一阵，南斗心不在焉地搅拌着手里的肥皂水，神情严肃。

“鼬安排诗蔻迪号和零号机提前飞离alpha星，是为了保存一份火种吗？”

佐助点头。“或许在另一个时间，另一个地方，会有能正确使用这些技术的人。他应该是这么期盼的吧。”

静了一刻，南斗抬起手，吹出一口气，一串大大小小的泡泡把他们包围起来。透明薄膜上，反射出无数个两人的身影。

“普罗米修斯为人类带来了火……不知道他有没有预见到，有一天那火会让大地化为一片血海呢。”

南斗一边说着，一边伸出手，把泡泡们一一戳破。

“他打算把你送到哪儿？”

“其实去哪并不重要，离开哪儿才重要。”佐助说。“他把我连哄带骗送上飞船，锁定了前往永久中立区的航线。之后我随便去哪个星系生活都可以，他给我准备了好几套不同的假身份。至于守护零号机的任务，他交给了朱雀。”

南斗笑了笑。“嗯，毕竟我们AI通常会活得比较久嘛。”

“那么，军方的调查呢？”他又问。

“调查很快就结束了。在南河三beta星，他们被分隔囚禁在一幢宅邸里，彼此不能通讯。两天之后，哥哥找到军方的负责人，宣布他谋划执行了一切。”

佐助无奈地笑笑。“他本来可以和我一起走的，可是......”

“他不想让别人受牵连，对吧？”南斗打断道。“就算大势已去，议会可不会善罢甘休。如果查不出真相，主谋者可能还会对联邦产生更多威胁，为了除掉这个隐患，项目的所有相关方都可能面临残酷的后果，甚至南贺川也逃不掉。”

佐助点头。“所谓的宁可错杀，不可放过。”

“为什么他等了两天？”

“因为两天后，议会同意了和殖民地代表就独立问题展开谈判。”

“那，军方做了什么？”南斗的声音里忽然多了一份迟疑。

佐助的脸十分苍白。“他们释放其他人，留下了鼬。我驾驶零号机穿越beta星大气层的时候，他们正要秘密处死他。”

他闭上眼睛。“那时，下着百年一遇的暴雨。”

“你没按预定前往永久中立区？”南斗问。

“没有，哥哥低估了我对诗蔻迪号的了解，解除航线锁定并不是非常难，而且，朱雀也没有拦我。相反，他还教我如何破解联邦特工部通信的密码，这样我才知道了鼬被关在哪里。”

“这样啊。”

南斗敷衍地回答道，脸上露出复杂的神色。

“你把他救出来之后，联邦为什么没有通缉你们，反而对外宣布你们死于alpha星的灾难？”

佐助轻蔑地笑了。“他们怎么敢声张这件事。我手里还握着抹除Ryu任务的证据，如果公布出去，议会绝对会被起诉到星际法院。”

他继续说道：“当然，这个威胁分量并不够重，毕竟他们可以通过各种操作扭曲真相推掉责任，所以我还告诉他们，和哥哥不同，我受过很多如何杀人的训练。他们最好是把厄庇墨透斯事件当作完全的自然灾害，否则，我会让他们亲自体会零号机的厉害之处。”

南斗放下手里的玩具，跳下台球桌。“这么说来，鼬把通往星空的自由给了你，你却跑回了他身边？”

佐助笑了笑。“而且我还觉得很值。”

“人类真是难懂。”南斗摇摇头。他摘下自己手腕上的红色手链，递给佐助。“这个，为什么你潜意识里相当在意它？”

佐助接过手链，把玩了一阵，又将它扔回给南斗，轻描淡写地说：“这是处决装置。如果基地检测到我逃跑或者要背叛任务，就会用它把我杀掉。”

南斗“啧”了一声，皱着眉头把手链扔到一旁。

佐助忽然发现，南斗的身体在慢慢变得透明。

“你......”

“啊，看来已经到说晚安的时间了。佐助君，谢谢你告诉我这些事。”

“......没什么。这样就扯平了，用故事换故事。”

南斗笑了。“嗯，很公平。请代我向朱雀和你哥哥问好。我就不说再见了，毕竟需要备用AI的时候都不会有什么好事呢。”他打开娱乐室的门走出去，最后扔下了一句话。“祝你能实现心愿。”

>>>

白塔中。

厚重的窗帘将阳光挡在外面。房间里清凉而幽暗，唱片机里播放着汩汩流水声。

鼬端坐在小桌前，一盏台灯照亮他手里的小书。朱雀的头枕在鼬的腿上，睡得很熟。

那本书已被翻到最后一页，鼬低头看了会儿朱雀毫无防备的睡颜，又轻轻地打开了第一页。

片刻后，朱雀不安分地翻了下身，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。

“鼬先生，我睡着了？抱歉......”

朱雀说着就要起身。鼬按住他的手臂，阻止了他。

“你已经连续运行了太久。现在南斗已经启动，你可以再休息一会儿。”

朱雀于是躺了回去。几分钟后，鼬移开面前的书，视线正与朱雀对上。他笑了笑。“这本书的封面设计，很好看么？”

“......”朱雀白皙的耳朵刷地红了，他扭开头，目光游移。

鼬放下书，拿起桌上的茶杯，啜饮了一口。

“正好我也累了。聊聊吧。”

鼬走到角落的唱片机旁，随手换了曲子。钢琴的前奏之后，人声轻缓地吟唱。

“There's a place in my heart Though we're far apart

May you always know No matter how long since I saw you

I'll keep a flame there for you”

他站在原处听了一会儿。

“是首不错的歌。”

朱雀仍坐在桌旁，视线一直追随着他。“这里准备的音乐，都是按您的爱好来的。”

“谢谢你，朱雀。”

鼬回到沙发旁坐下。

“您已经做出决定了，对么？”朱雀问。

鼬点点头。“如果佐助一定要留在这个虚伪的世界里，那我至少要给他一些真实。”

朱雀立刻明白了鼬的意思。在这个AI管理的虚拟空间里，能算得上真实的，只有两个人类。

“您打算解除自己的记忆替换程式，陪他一起面对？”

鼬看向朱雀的眼睛。“你要拒绝吗？”

朱雀露出苦涩的笑容。

“您明知设定上我无法拒绝。您的指令是绝对的，就算违反AI伦理我也会照做。只是，遗忘过往，对您来说是好事吧？”

鼬顿了片刻，开口问道：“为什么？”

“.......太沉重了，不是么。”

两个人一时都不再说话。白塔里只有间奏的萨克斯声，仿佛低声诉说着什么。

“其实，用新的身份，过一种新的生活，是很多人求之不得的珍贵机会。”朱雀走到鼬身边，单膝跪地，仰头看他。眼睛里有细碎的光芒，明亮异常。

“你真的觉得我也这么想？”鼬微微前倾，肩上发丝垂落，一种熟悉的香味包围了朱雀。

朱雀低下头，片刻后摇了摇头。

“不。对您而言，是无可奈何吧。”

“但是——”

“什么？”鼬的声音轻不可闻。

“在梦境中看到您的笑容时，我总是感到愉快。在这里却......”朱雀以手抚胸，神色空茫。“分明是同样的表情，我心里像数据过载快要熔毁一样。”

鼬的手覆上朱雀的头顶，缓缓下移，几缕冰凉的发丝从指间流过。

“我说过，你用这样的比喻，人类是听不懂的。”

朱雀良久地仰视着他，始终沉默。海的声音一层一层漫上了塔楼，仿佛把一切都染上了秋色。

最后朱雀叹了一口气。

“抱歉，鼬先生。我的思考程式大概出了什么故障。说了一些蠢话，请您不要介意。”

之后，他露出一个微笑。

“那么，请您接入我的意识中枢吧。”

鼬蹙起眉头。“朱雀......”

“解除记忆替换之后会发生什么，谁也不知道，我无权监控您的意识，一旦出了问题也无法支援您。最优解就是让您接入我的中枢，所有资源可以随时用于保护您。”

“这等于将这个世界的支配权让给我。”

“这会让您更安全。”朱雀语气坚定。

“那你的意识呢？”

“我会进入休眠模式。需要的时候，您可以唤醒我。”

“你改进了我设计的人格切换系统？”

“是。自我改良是您赋予我的能力。”

“你没有必要......”

“这算是我的条件吧。鼬先生，我会解除程式，相对的，您要答应这个条件。”朱雀淡淡地说。

片刻后，鼬点了点头。

“好。”他露出一个无奈的笑容。“没想到，有一天我还是要自己干活。没有比我更失败的开发者了吧。”

这当然是个玩笑。鼬很清楚，朱雀一定做好了安排，不需要他负责精神安全装置的具体运行。接入朱雀的中枢，是一件只得到权利却没有责任的事。

他打算用自己的沉眠，换取鼬的安全。

朱雀笑着回答：“是的，完全是您的错。”

他站起身，走到落地窗边，拉开了窗帘，回头看向鼬。金色的光笼罩在他身上，显得温暖而虚幻。

“很久没在这里看落日了。您可以陪我吗？”

>>>

台风过去了，天色碧蓝如洗。

佐助走出酒店，侍应生跑到他身边，递过去一把钥匙。

“有人托我转交给您的。”侍应生指了指停车场上的一辆哈雷。

佐助心想，南斗那家伙，终于做了件和外表相符的事。

回城路上，风驰电掣，心里积攒的阴郁似乎也一扫而空。

在一个服务站休息时，他收到了鼬的短信，里面写着：“在海边等你。”

宇智波家修建在临海的山坡上，因此鼬所指的就只可能是一个地方。

抵达防波提没花多长时间。佐助把车停好，摘下头盔，远远地看到了鼬。他正在海滩上反复抛接着棒球。在一片蓝灰色的风景里，那个独立于岸的白衣身影像是一缕暮云，融入其中。

佐助向他走去。

“棒球至少要两个人玩啊。”佐助喊道。

鼬撩起被海风吹乱的鬓发，微笑着把球扔向他。

“所以我在等你。”

佐助接到球，站在原地。

“哥哥，和我见面，没关系吗？”

鼬摇摇头。

“就让我们清醒地做梦吧。别怕，这个世界并非全是虚假的。”

闻言，佐助心中一凛。

是啊。这个时代在遥远的过去，这个城市并非他们的故乡，学校并不存在，父母亲朋都是虚构，这片海也只是程序的一部分。

他的人生是虚假的故事，构想的未来毫无价值。

真实世界里，流浪的飞船在浩瀚的、冷漠的宇宙里漂流，没有归宿。

但此刻站在他面前的人，确实存在。

很久以前，这个人跨越数个光年，在那个漆黑的地下通道里找到了他。此后，让他懂得了美与爱的含义。

鼬和他在一起，便没有什么可怕。

佐助把球抛回给鼬，迅速地偷偷抹了一下眼角。

鼬踏着浪缓缓走向他，带着隽朗的笑容。“有一首诗里说，送你苹果会腐烂；送你玫瑰会枯萎；送你葡萄会压坏。你知道下一句是什么吗？”

佐助摇摇头。

鼬凑近他的耳边，轻声说道：“给你一滴我的泪水。”

“哥哥......”佐助扭过头，懊恼还是被他看到了丢人的一面。

鼬搂住他，皓齿微露。“怎么了，是首很好的诗吧，我很喜欢。”

被逗得急了，佐助干脆顺势抱住了他。

“好，那哥哥回礼吧。”

鼬微微一愣，随即喃喃地说：“......我不知道有什么可以回报一滴泪水。”

“唔......可以先欠着。”佐助迅速地吻了他一下。“这个，是利息。”

“我的傻弟弟怎么变机灵了。”

“谁傻啊。”

......


	6. Chapter 6

标准历296年。

佐助从淋浴间走出来，休息室里已经只剩下鼬一个人了。一、二年级生总是溜得特别快。

门开着，夏日黄昏的明亮光线照进了室内。光影交错的长椅上，鼬正交叠双腿坐着，他双肘向后支在椅背上，头也顺势仰起。一块白色的毛巾横盖在他的双眼上。从佐助的角度看过去，高挺的鼻梁，瘦削的下巴，秀气的喉结勾画出一条优美的线条。

他的胸口十分平静地起伏着，像是就这样躺着睡着了。 

佐助悄声走过去，在鼬的身后停下，缓缓俯身亲了下去。

嘴唇接触的瞬间，鼬的身体僵了一瞬，很快又放松下来，开始配合佐助的节奏。佐助还未干的头发上不断滴下水，流过鼬的锁骨，濡湿了他的衣服。

门外，象征着夏日的蝉鸣响彻球场，仿佛永不停止。

不知过了多久，鼬终于把眼睛上的毛巾揭了下来。

“哥哥，这么没防备，万一不是我怎么办？”佐助低头看着他。

鼬微笑。“脚步声。” 

他拿起了放在一旁的遥控器，打开了对面墙上的电视机。

“不马上回家吗？”佐助问。 

鼬拍了拍他身旁的位置。“看完热斗甲子园的重播再走吧。” 

节目已经开始了，画面里，接受记者采访的球员家长们聚在镜头前为孩子们加油，气氛热烈而感人。

鼬和佐助默默地看完了幕后故事，镜头切回演播室。佐助转向鼬，露出一个无奈的微笑。“干脆明年修改一下数据，让我们学校能在地区大会胜出吧？”

今年城北一高也是在最后一战败退，没能刷新纪录。 

“啊，好想去甲子园——”他伸了个懒腰。 

“真的那么想去吗？”

佐助看到鼬认真的神情，笑着摇头。 

“想啊，但如果你介入就没有意义了。” 

“嗯。”鼬继续安静地看着节目，结束的音乐开始响起。佐助发现，在黄昏朦胧光线的衬托下，他的侧影显得尤其锐利。 

在这个世界里，这个普通的高中三年生拥有等同于神的权力。调用朱雀的权限，连物理的法则也可以修改。但是，为了能够尽量体验真实的人生，鼬极少这么做。

“不作为一个人而活着的话，一定会被逐渐异化，除了崩坏没有其他结局。”他曾经这样对佐助说。

佐助记得，鼬最近一次作弊是在去年的平安夜。那时他们正在繁华的市区里过天桥，有一对路过的情侣说起了节日的话题。

“用塑料泡沫就行了吧？总觉得没有雪的话缺少气氛。”“圣诞树怎么都好，最重要的是礼物吧。”

听到这些，鼬停下脚步。“大家似乎都很期盼下雪呢。”

“似乎是的，班里的女生们说这很浪漫，我不懂。”

他们不约而同立在原地，看着繁忙的车流经过，人群在十字路口融合又分离。沿街店铺透出明亮的灯光，不远处的街心公园里聚集着打扮入时的男男女女。

“你也想看吗？”鼬忽然问道。 

“我......” 

佐助欲言又止。我真的想吗？他记起在基地度过的数个冬天。那些年自己也会从AI那里收到礼物，它们全都堆在圣诞树下。他坐在那里，一个一个把它们拆开，总是拆到一半就无法继续下去——里面没有他想要的礼物，没有来自父母和哥哥的礼物。每年初雪的日子他都记录在日记中，但一个人站在雪地里的心情无法记录。他用树枝在地上画出哥哥的名字，再看着大雪把那些痕迹掩埋。

——现在，又到了自己已经不再期待的节日。

白色的雪花纷纷扬扬地从眼前落下。佐助吃惊地抬起头，整个城市上空都飘起了雪，路人们驻足讨论起这突然降临的奇迹。他看向鼬，几片洁白的雪花衬得那墨色的长发更加漂亮。鼬的鼻尖微微发红，神情柔和。

“我记得，你小时候很喜欢的。”他说。 

佐助一言不发地上前一步，紧紧拥抱住他。

“怎么了......”鼬有些惊讶，但仍然回抱了他。

佐助什么也没说，只是把头埋在鼬的肩窝里，仿佛贪恋着这温暖的身体。他突然明白了，浪漫的并不是雪，是有人同你一起赏雪这件事。 

那天之后，鼬就再也没有动用过管理世界的力量。

“而且好像太晚了啊。”鼬忽然说道。 

“什么？”佐助回过神来。 

鼬站起来，关掉了电视机。“明年我已经毕业了。一高进了甲子园我也只能看，所以啊，我才不管。”他悠然地走出了休息室。 

“喂，完全当成别人的事啊！”

“记得锁门，佐助同学。” 

过了几天，佐助在训练的时候弄伤了膝盖，只好听医生的暂时休息一段时间。他仍然每天都出现在暑假的学校里，围观棒球部的训练，最后和鼬一起回家。

有一天，部员们正在照例整备球场，一旁的教学楼里突然传来了钢琴声。

“哎？轻音部最近没在活动吧？”“呜哇，出现了，校园七不可思议！”“笨蛋，弹得那么难听肯定不会是幽灵，你这家伙别小瞧幽灵啊。” 

这时队长走向了教学楼。“我去看看。”

他跑上三楼，推开轻音社的门，看到钢琴前坐着一个熟悉的身影。

“佐助，你从哪里搞来了这里的钥匙？” 

钢琴声停了下来。少年愉快地看向鼬。“这是秘密。”

“我是不在乎你想玩这个，不过，楼下那群家伙可是在抗议哦？”

“不是都快整备完了吗，赶紧回家才是乖孩子，在校内逗留可不好，队长你去劝劝他们。”

鼬无奈地笑了。“那么，阁下打算待到何时呢？”

“这个嘛，你说了算。”

“我？”

佐助对他点点头。“是啊，因为要教我弹琴的是你。”

就这样，等到棒球社的部员都离开，鼬重新回到了轻音社的教室。

佐助仍在坐在钢琴前随意地敲击键盘。

“哥哥还记得以前教我弹钢琴的事吗？” 

鼬倚靠在门口。“那只能算胡闹吧。” 

很久以前，他们都还小的时候，鼬曾经带着佐助在钢琴前玩过。

佐助的眼睛在橘红的夕照里闪闪发光。“哥哥，我想到了新的方法。”

过了一会儿，鼬坐在了琴凳上，佐助也坐在了同一个位置——按照佐助的要求，鼬化作了一个虚影，没有实体，无法触碰，就像他们在南河三的基地里一样。

“我会跟着你的指法来弹的，怎么样？” 

鼬听出佐助的语气里有一丝得意。 

“傻瓜，这样根本不能算是学弹琴。” 

佐助笑了。“我知道。” 

他的双手和鼬的重合起来。鼬随意地弹了一个和弦，佐助模仿着他的动作，优美的乐音从琴键上倾泻出来。

“我只是突然很怀念那段时间。”佐助说道。 

鼬沉默了一会儿，随后弹起了他在天苑四星系时喜欢的曲子。

磕磕绊绊的钢琴声在教室里响起。鼬尽量放慢了速度，好让佐助跟上。他再次意识到佐助的手跟自己的很像，连一些细节上的动作癖好都一样。手指在键盘上起起伏伏，许多记忆也随着乐曲回到了眼前。 

在天苑四的生活很充实，也很寂寞。某天在那间名为晓的酒吧，他鬼使神差地用口琴奏出了家乡的曲子，乐声里流露的思乡之情甚至让他自己也吃了一惊。

那或许是自己最后无忧的时光。后来，他错过了父母的葬礼，眼看亲弟弟失去自由，还亲手毁灭了许多人的心血。

那之后，很多年过去了。 

现在，自己竟然正和佐助合奏一首曲子——如果这也算是合奏的话，鼬想。

夕照把手的影子投在琴键上，缭乱的光影扰动着他的心绪。

“哥哥，我已经记住了，下一遍你可以加快速度。”佐助说。

少年声音里的热度仿佛可以穿越一切，抵达内心深处。鼬觉得相当不可思议。

佐助全神贯注地弹着琴，一种古怪却熟悉的愉悦感从身体深处升腾而起。两个人的身姿重合在一起，以同样的节奏活动，连呼吸也调整同步。

无数奇异的念头让他似乎置身云端。

鼬在为他演奏，鼬在教他演奏。乐曲从鼬的心灵中流出，进入他的血液。

他已经与鼬合二为一。

鼬的每一个细胞都属于他。

再没有比这更深的进入。

这是一场，颅内高潮。


	7. Chapter 7

自由历157年。

诗蔻迪号的玻璃温室中，朱雀正在指挥机器人修剪一丛玫瑰。

小巧而灵活的机器人在花朵周围飞来飞去，枝叶的碎片不断掉落。

“嗯，干得不错，修完这些就结束了。”他温和地鼓励着机器人。

佐助站在温室入口，检查着室内的数据是否正常。检查完毕，他穿过被修剪得十分优雅的花道来到朱雀身边。

“朱雀，6区的光照好像不太充足。”

“因为最近飞船从根本上缺少能源。”朱雀回答，“不过没事，我已经找到了下一个补充点。”

佐助抬头看向玻璃温室的顶部，和煦的人造日光射进来，在空中形成了几束光柱。正是它们给这小花园中的一切带来了生机。

不需要在这样的日光里就能活着的自己，果然相当异常吧。

朱雀打量了一番佐助。“佐助君，有什么不习惯的地方，都可以跟我说。”

“谢谢，我会的。”

朱雀点点头。“这次预设的苏醒时间还有三天，来得及和观测站的人见面吗？”

飞船所使用的冬眠系统可以随时更改冬眠者的状态，唤醒和再次入睡的次数近乎无限制。

“嗯，他们应该明天就会到了。”佐助说，“你呢，接下来这几天有什么打算？”

自从朱雀为了保护鼬而切换到休眠模式，每年一次，他会被鼬唤醒一段时间。鼬给出的理由是“这样才能确定没出问题”，不过朱雀很清楚这不是真正的原因。

“和以前一样，”朱雀微笑，“读航行日志，复查飞船的状况，了解一下外界的新闻之类。”

谈话间，小机器人已经完成了工作，朱雀低声称赞了它几句，目送它飞走。

“你把这个花园打理得很漂亮。”佐助说。

朱雀环顾四周，目光柔和。“我喜欢植物，无论是一年生还是多年生。一生一次的绽放，或者周而复始的循环，都相当有趣。”他忽然直视着佐助，“虽然在同一个季节看到的花园大同小异，但因此而诞生的物哀情绪却总是崭新而真诚的。佐助君，人心确实是很奇妙的东西。”

佐助没有立刻回答。朱雀所谈论的不是可以随便附和的话题。最后，佐助说：“下次，能教教我吗？”

朱雀点头。“当然。”

“谢谢，我去水池那边看看。”佐助挥着手转身离开。

>>>

两个小时的航程很快就结束了。神原一行人离开穿梭机，登上了诗蔻迪号。

气密门打开后，在对面迎接他们的是两个男性。一个是自称佐助的青年，面容清秀，肤色异常白皙。另一个看起来年龄稍长，束着马尾，举止优雅。和他们想象的不同，两人并未穿着联邦时代的黑银军服，反而紧随潮流，打扮得像是随便在哪个宇宙港里都能看见的年轻人。

阿修察觉到，这两个人的长相有些相似，只是一个偏向凛然，一个更加阴柔。他想，如果他们真的出现在宇宙港，毫无疑问会害得周围的人变成偷拍的现行犯。

参观飞船内部时，自称朱雀的青年一直走在阿修身后，这让阿修不禁感到紧张。他一向对长得好看的人没辙。

“请问，我看起来有什么不对吗？”

终于，在阿修第四次偷瞄对方时，朱雀停下对飞船构造的解说，开口对阿修提问。

“不，我在想朱雀先生的瞳色挺特别的，您用的是什么牌子的隐形......”阿修胡乱扯了个借口。

神原一把拽过阿修，对朱雀道歉：“真不好意思，这家伙不太懂礼貌，我会好好教育他的。”

朱雀轻轻摇头：“没关系。我的瞳色天生如此，恐怕帮不上您的忙。”

参观结束，神原指挥西蒙和阿修把携带的零件搬了出来。经过一番检查确定没问题后，佐助爽快地付了款。

“感谢你们的援助。如果不嫌弃的话，在这里住一晚再走吧，我刚才收到消息，你们返回的航线被临时管制了。”

“哎？”三人忙拿出通讯仪，确认消息真实性后，他们讨论了一会儿，同意了佐助的安排。

“那么，我先去做些准备，朱雀会带你们去各自的房间，一会儿见。”说完，佐助便立刻离开了。

诗蔻迪号的生活区有60个单人舱室，朱雀领着他们走到f区，在三个敞开的舱室前停下脚步。

“这几个房间从现在起由各位自由支配。”他在空中轻轻一挥手，三个人的终端同时响起了提示音。

“我已经将地图发到了各位的终端上，标绿的地点都可以自由出入。一小时后用晚餐，我会来接你们。”

“明白了。”神原领队回答。

朱雀转身走了几步，突然像是想起什么似的侧过头。

“还有，虽然地图上有警告，但容我强调一次。温室对外人来说非常危险，希望各位绝对不要接近。更不要因为听了我这番话而产生好奇心。那就太愚蠢了。”

如果说先前朱雀的言谈中流露出一种冷淡的气质，那么这句话便如同冰刃般锋利。在一瞬间，阿修感到了极大的压迫力。他愣愣地看向西蒙，发现对方也是一脸惊讶。

等他们回过神来，朱雀的脚步声已经消失在转角。

不久后，阿修回到了f区。

自由的探索时间被他花在了和路上偶遇的搬运机器人玩耍上。据他推测，那些机器人至少具备十岁小孩的智能。诗蔻迪号的配置让他相当羡慕。

他走到西蒙的舱室前，却发现西蒙不在里面，于是只好改去串领队的门。

阿修还没来得及和领队说上两句话，西蒙忽然兴奋地跑了进来。

“噢，你们都在这啊。”西蒙看起来很高兴。“听我说，刚才我路过飞船中心的那个玻璃温室，看到朱雀在里面散步。”

“所以呢，你不会跟进去了吧？”阿修吃惊地问。

“我才没这么蠢。”

“那你做了什么？”

“只是偷看了一会儿。他站在温室的中心，不知道低着头在看些什么，很专心的样子。但是那里明明什么都没有！”

神原摇头。“别大惊小怪，可能是设置了视觉障碍吧，进了温室也许就能看到了。”

“唔，确实有这个可能。”西蒙接着说，“然后，我看到他在说话，因为距离的关系听不清，不过读唇难不倒我，后来我用翻译器识别出，他念的原来是诗。”

“什么诗？”阿修问。

“好像是地球文化里的古诗，‘人生不相见，动如参与商。’不过我还没查过它的意思。”

神原说：“这我倒是知道。在地球上，参与商是两颗不会同时出现在天空中的星星。这是句讲别离的诗。”

阿修恍然大悟：“所以朱雀偶尔会显得有点忧郁，是因为这个？”

“没想到他的完成度竟然这么高。”神原感叹。

“什么完成度？”西蒙和阿修异口同声。

神原瞪着他们：“你们不会都没发现吧？”

“什么？”

神原一脸无奈：“朱雀不是真人，而是全息影像，你们有看到他触碰飞船上的任何东西吗？我猜他大概是飞船的AI。”

“未免太逼真了！”阿修站了起来。“我发誓他走过我身边的时候，我闻到了一种香味。”

神原嘲讽道：“不，那绝对是错觉。你不要因为别人长得好看就擅自做那种妄想啊？”

“可是，我们不是测到两个生命信号么？”西蒙的声音有些颤抖。“那，船上的另一个人......”

舱室陷入一阵寂静。最后神原得出了结论。

“既然人家不想出面，我们该识趣一点，别多问。”

门外突然响起了叮咚声，三人互相对视了一眼，神原镇定地说“请进。”

舱门平稳的滑开，朱雀站在门外。“晚餐的时间到了，各位请随我来。”

几个小时之后，一行人终于精疲力竭地回到领队的房间。朱雀果然如神原所猜想的，全程并未碰任何食物，只是坐在他们身边参与谈话。上菜或倒酒全部由机器人来做。佐助虽然处处尽心，招待客人的水准无可挑剔，但他展现出的好奇心实在过于旺盛。反过来，他对自己和飞船的过去只字不提，就算被问到，也总是巧妙地绕到其他话题上。

“总算还是听了不少联邦时代的事，不亏。”神原倒在床上。

“主菜那道羊排的做法真是新鲜。”阿修正在用终端写笔记。

忽然，神原坐了起来。“对了西蒙，蓖麻毒素是怎么回事？我还是头一回听说这种东西。”

在用餐时，西蒙透露自己原本是个医生，于是佐助跟他聊了一些相关的事，其中就有蓖麻毒素的问题。

阿修举起手。“我知道！”

神原白了他一眼。“别捣乱，你又不是医生。”

“可是我熟读联邦法制史啊。”

“阿修说得没错。”西蒙说。

“嗯？这和法制史有什么关系？”

阿修伸出一根手指。“当局执行死刑的一种方法，就是使用这种毒。中毒者不会立刻死去，而是在受到几小时或者十几小时的折磨后再死。而且，这毒无药可解，也没有任何方法可以缓解中毒后的痛苦。我听说，有些人知道自己会被执行这种死刑后，宁愿提前用别的方式自杀。

“学院里讲到蓖麻毒的应用时一定会提这段历史。”西蒙摇头。“相当不人道，不明白是怎么通过立法的。”

“联邦时代就是这样的啦，人道主义在那个时期已经被抛弃了。”阿修回答。

神原看向西蒙：“他究竟为什么要跟你打听这种毒呢？”

“不知道。我确实研究过一段时间蓖麻毒，要说了解，是挺了解的，不过，他关心的解毒剂研究已经停滞了很长时间，短期内应该也不会有突破吧。”西蒙挠了挠头。

神原叹了口气。“不管了，你们快点回自己的舱室，我要准备睡觉了。”

>>>

午夜时分，温室里洒满了月光。这里遵循着正常的昼夜周期，每天晚上人造太阳会转化为人造月亮。

在各种浓郁或清淡的花香中，神原小心翼翼地穿行着。有时候，小路会被藤蔓阻拦，有时候，半空中垂落的气根会遮住视线。她打着一支小手电，仔细地寻找着通向花园中心的道路。

不知为何，她觉得花园比自己预想的要大得多，走了很久也无法到目的地。

“再怎么说也不可能在温室里迷路吧。”她自我安慰道。

经过了漫长的时间，透过重重阔叶，她看到了前方闪烁的银光。

从树丛里钻出来，展现在她面前的，是与花园格格不入的景象。

两个冬眠舱并排放在一片不大的空地上。舱体正发出淡淡的银光。其中一个舱体的透明盖是打开的，里面并没有人。而另一个——

有人正在充满液体的舱体内沉睡。

从这个距离看过去，无法看清面容，只能看到冬眠者的一头乌黑的长发漂浮着。

在舱盖上，放着一个十分漂亮的透明砂时计，其中装着银沙。

神原屏住了呼吸。在这个月光笼罩的幽暗花园里，她仿佛听到了银沙落下的声音。

“别动。”

一个急促的声音闪电般响起。

神原吓了一跳。她僵在原地，慢慢地举起了手。

“抱歉，我没有恶意。”

佐助冷着脸从树丛后现身。

“朱雀应该说过这里是禁地吧。”

佐助拿过她手中的小手电，向舱体周围抛过去。手电进入空地的瞬间，在一阵闪光中完全变成了粉末。

神原出了一身冷汗。如果刚才自己就这样走过去，一定会是同样的下场。

“这只是最外层的初始防护。继续接近的话......总之，这里可以说是飞船上最危险的地方。”佐助的语气十分严肃。

神原仍然震惊地看着空地。佐助叹了口气。

“到底为什么要来？”

过了一会儿，神原终于回答，“我对联邦的冬眠技术实在很好奇。”

佐助皱起眉头，思索了一会儿。“难道，你从地图推断出冬眠舱放置在温室里吗？”

神原点头。

佐助沉默了很久，最后仿佛自言自语般说道：“算了，是我邀请你们来的。”

他瞪着神原，“恐怕接下来就不能保证你们的隐私了，你们的行动将受到监控，直到离开飞船。”

神原明白这样的处理已经非常宽容，她连连道谢。犹豫了一会儿，她开口：“或许我不该问，但是，为什么会有这么严密的防御？”

佐助低头想了一会儿，然后穿过空地，走向舱体，神原猜想，或许是触发了身份识别机制，没有任何事情发生。

他就这样走到了舱体旁，拿起放置在上面的砂时计，然后十分温柔地看着沉睡在舱体里的人。

过了很久，佐助抬起头，银光笼罩中，他的眼睛似乎闪烁着水光。

“这里，睡着我哥哥。”

“很多年前，他中了一种致命的毒。冷冻睡眠只不过是把他濒死的瞬间延长了而已。一旦醒来，仅凭当时的医疗水平，他会很快死去。 ”

“......”神原深吸一口气。原来如此。

沉睡在舱体内的人只能活在那个梦中，一百多年里，佐助一定是不断在寻找救他的方法。难怪西蒙会被咨询关于蓖麻毒的事情。不，或许最开始诗蔻迪号会现身，目的就不是交易零件，而是和西蒙见面......

“晚餐时你不是问过吗，诗蔻迪号打算去哪里。”佐助放下手中闪耀的砂时计，“我现在回答你，它的目的地不是任何地方，而是未来。”


	8. Chapter 8

第二天午后，观测站的穿梭机进入了返航的轨道。

西蒙从背包里拿出一枚数据盘，递给坐在对面的神原和阿修。

“这是什么？”阿修问。

“走之前佐助先生给我的。里面装着冷冻睡眠的技术说明。”

“啊？！”神原手忙脚乱地把盘插入终端。三人看着屏幕上跳出的图表和数据，一时说不出话。

西蒙说：“他提了一个条件，要求金牛座的政府不能独占这个技术。我让他放心，因为我们早就加入了星际间医学技术共享联盟。”

“真是没想到。”神原喃喃地说。

“我也是吓了一跳啊。明明我只是昨天晚餐的时候偶然提了几句......”西蒙说。

“好像普罗米修斯。”阿修感叹。

“那是什么？”

“古代希腊神话里的天神，他把天火盗给了人类。因此他遭到惩罚，被囚禁在悬崖上，每天有一只鹰来啄食他的内脏。因为神不会死，所以这惩罚也没有终结。”

“哎，这样啊。” 

......

穿梭机里的对话一字不漏地被传送到诗蔻迪号的驾驶室内。朱雀和佐助坐在监视器前，认真地听着他们的讨论。

“之后的监控就拜托你了，朱雀。”佐助说。昨夜，神原鲁莽的行动给了他一些灵感。他叫上朱雀，连夜制作出了那块数据盘。

“嗯。如果这技术能成功得到扩散，那么接下来，零号机的有关技术也可以开始准备吧？”

“没错。虽然我想那一定要艰难得多。” 

朱雀笑了笑。“不要紧，我有很多时间。”

佐助注视了他一会儿，点了点头，然后站起身，走向舱门。

“要回去了吗？” 

“嗯。”佐助对他挥了挥手。 

“祝你有个好梦。” 

朱雀目送他的背影消失在门后。 

他平静地转过身，仰头看向驾驶室的屏幕。浩瀚的太空中，钻石般的群星正在燃烧。

>>>

标准历293年。南河三beta星，诗蔻迪号的一号冬眠舱首次启用。 

我为佐助选择了诗蔻迪号，借那位女神的名字，我希望他终于可以自由地选择自己的未来。

但他跨越数个光年返航，驾驶着零号机冒着暴风雨从天而降， 舍弃了普通人的幸福。

他说，你的存在就是我想要的未来。

其实，几年前收到那场意外的消息时，我就看清了自己的结局。棋局已经开始，我不赌上一切，就没有任何胜算。我唯一害怕的，是自己的死没有价值。

但是，为了他说这句话时脸上的笑容，我想要试着活下去。

>>>

自由历157年。毕宿五小行星带内，诗蔻迪号的二号冬眠舱第52次启动。

据说在物理学中，时间是一种用于测量变化的量度。

两个月前，诗蔻迪号近距离观察了一个微型黑洞。

一周前，一场陨石雨掠过飞船，我派出三个机器人去修复外壳。

昨天，见到了观测站的医生，他说蓖麻毒的解毒剂研究没有进展。

今天，温室里的山茶花开了。我在葡萄藤下坐着看了它们很久，离开之前顺便把热带鱼的水缸清洗了一遍。

鼬仍在冬眠舱里，没有死去，不能醒来。

那么，一切都没有发生变化。

一百六十年前在南河三beta星，我抛弃了整个世界，以得到一个梦境。因为梦境中有他。因为除了梦境中哪里都没有他。

那个暴风雨的夜里，我闯入宅邸顶层后只看到他昏迷倒地的身影，砂时计从怀中掉出，已经停止了流动。

零号机的飞行速度是猎户座旋臂第一，却无论如何比不上蓖麻毒起效的速度。

我一心只想让他进入冷冻睡眠，忘了让在场的联邦军们付出代价。后来我不再为此感到后悔。因为零号机杀人的效率太高，几乎不会带来痛苦。他们不配得到这种结局。

离开的路上，我们经过了alpha星。它的地表被熊熊大火所覆盖，仿佛永远不会熄灭。我想，同样的大火一定也在他的心中燃烧，至死不休。 

从那时起，我们的时间就不再流动。 

一百五十七年前，联邦终于解体。银河系进入自由历的那个凌晨，我们和数亿人一同哭泣。

一百四十三年前，联邦的残党最后一次袭击了零号机。

一百一十五年前，猎户座旋臂内已经没有我没见过的顶级药学专家。

一百一十年前，我们重置了梦境，把时代换成了20世纪30年代的美国。那是最好的时代，那是最糟的时代。

九十年前，诗蔻迪号险些被卷入了一场星际战争。有消息说，有人在寻找着零号机。

八十五年前，战争结束，300万人丧生。我告诉鼬一些人声称战争能促进文明的进步，他写了一篇文章来驳斥。

七十年前，蓖麻毒的研究第一次有了巨大的突破，但临床试验并未成功。

六十二年前，梦境再次重设，我们去了19世纪末的俄国。可惜精神安定装置无法重现文学大师们的灵魂。

五十年前，十二个星系间签订了技术强制共享协议。鼬说零号机也许终于可以被托付出去。

三十二年前，仙女座的超新星爆发成为了当年的年度新闻。

二十五年前，天苑四爆发了史上最大规模的罢工抗议。开始出现经济衰退的征兆。

十二年前，我们第一次回到了太阳系。南贺川已不复存在。

.....

不，我想，按物理学的标准，时间的确在流逝。

唯一的证据是，今日的我比昨日爱他更深。

直到时间尽头。


End file.
